Legend of Zelda:Goddess of Time Chronicles
by CatastrophicChris
Summary: Me and my friend Goddess-Hylia on DA decided to make a story telling what happened during the war with Hylia and the Past Hero,Link. This is our take on it based on the Skyward Sword Manga we have deciphered so far. HyLink
1. The Imprisoned Chosen Hero

Legend of Zelda:Goddess of Time Chronicles

Chapter 1:The Imprisoned Chosen Hero

Alone in a cold cell,chained to the wall laid a seventeen year old Hylian named Link. He was currently unconsious to his own thoughts as he thought back to what happened the past few months.

'Alot has happen these past few months. My village where I grew up at was attack recently from a Bokoblin Raid,there was many casualities among them were my parents who taught me everything I knew,from the way of the knight and some elemental spells that I was proficient in. Next I was imprisoned a few months later because said raid used my family's weapons against the village and as sole survior of the family I was cast away into prison for the deaths of the innocents. This couldn't get any bloody worse could it? Well you would be wrong since I know war is approaching. I just hope someone comes to their Din-forsaken senses before something worse happens to us all'

Hylia was watching from above on all that was happening needless to say she was greatly disappointed in all but one lone Hylian.

"Out of all the years I had been watching over The Surface, this one had to be the worst. It had started out peaceful as usual, but I'd been having a feeling of dread over the past few months. I had seen more and more enemies appearing and attacking innocent villagers, yet no one was doing anything about it. The only person I had seen try and do something, was now imprisoned. I felt like screaming and going down to knock some sense into them, but I knew that I could not do such a thing. At least,..not yet, but soon. For a more terrible threat was coming..Stronger than any of the Bokoblins, and other enemies that had recently attacked. I knew that if they didn't come to their senses soon, then all will be lost.." Hylia thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip slightly. She had alot of conflicting emotions running through her head as she continued to watch them.

The townspeople grew more worried with each passing week. More children were disappearing. The mayor was trying to keep the crowds under control. However he couldn't stop what would happen soon. He feared maybe he was wrong about the young boy. Course in truth he feared him,the people all liked him since he always taught the children and newcomer knights. The clouds overhead became stormy and dark and it was rather omnious to everyone. Link himself looked to the clouds and whispered a silent prayer to the goddess above.

_"Hylia,please protect us from what is coming."_

Link thought to himself as he tried once again to get out of his shackles with no luck. They only fed him the bare minuim to keep him alive and because of that he wasn't even at his eighty percent anymore which he berated himself for it. He was always strong and always trained in what he was taught by his parents. He hoped to me released from his Naryu-awful prison as a single tear ran down his face from the memory of his parents and the last thing they said to him.

_"Stay strong Link,you have greatness in you and the strongest heart. No one can defeat you if you have something worth fighting for."_

Hylia watched everyone panic as yet another raid began to take place. She was still furious that they still didn't believe the news about the upcoming war. Her rage then momentarily sub-sided when she heard Link's prayer. She sighed and went to talk to Impa to ask her a favor.

"Impa? Are you there? I need to ask you to do something for me."Almost immediately, a tall, tan, slender Sheikah woman appeared in front of Hylia and knelt down.

"Your Grace, ask and it shall be done for you."Hylia smiled.

"I need you to free the one they call, "Link". He is being imprisoned in the jail for being falsely accused of being involved in a raid, and for blasphemy. We will need his help since he is the only one who seems to be able to sense that a war is coming." Impa nodded.

"Of course, Your Grace." The Sheikah bowed before disappearing, the same way she had appeared earlier. Hylia sighed and smiled a bit, confident that Impa would be able to free him.

Hylia thought to herself for a moment and had a moment of inspiration. She quickly wrote a note and attached it to a white shield with a red loftwing insignia, holy blue backing and a golden triforce insignia above the loftwing as she blessed it with Holy magic to make it indestructible to anything including the strongest of demonic or holy weapons. She decided to call it the Hylian Shield. She called for Impa once more before she was ready to head out.

"Yes your Grace? Is there something else you need?" Impa inquired to her Goddess.

"Yes give this shield to Link when you free. It is a gift from me personally for having such a strong spirit and courage in these dire times that are approaching. I will be making an appearance soon. So I need him prepared." Hylia explained as she handed him the large shield and Impa raised a crooked blonde brow before nodding and using a simple spell to shrink it down to a pocket size as she placed it inside of her black and gold cloak before heading out with a bow to Hylia.

Impa began her long stride to Link's village,she too was silently furious at the villager's idiotic ways. She had watched Link a few times in action and thought that he was a supurb knight who surprisingly had a knick for spells as well. She was impressed by his use of Din's Fire,Farore's Wind and Naryu's Love. He and his parents were the reason that their village still stood to this day. The only reason why they managed to get to the boy's parents is because of the constant raid after raid which was very draining even with potions of Heart and Stamina at their disposal.

She quickly used her ninja skills she had developed over the years in her training to avoid most of the attacking Bokoblins and Moblins that were beginning the raid of the town. Whenever one would get close enough to attack her,she would easily use what senbon and kunais that she had on her to pierce their jugular,leaving them incapable to breath and thus sufficating themselves to death.

Impa found her destination as she blew up the door to the cell that Link was in. She growled internally at the state that he was in. He was still in prayer when he opened his eyes and saw the Sheikah in front of him and growled as his eye pupil's slit slightly in anger and betrayal.

"So the town has decided to silence me once and for all even when it is under attack? Fools,everyone single one of them except the children... They are innocent to the maddness that surrounds us." Link mused to the newcomer before she freed him of his shackles and helped Link down before giving him a **Stamina** and a **Heart** Potion to get him back to 100% though he was still a little stiff.

"Who are you? And why are you freeing me?" Link questioned the taller female.

"I am Impa of the Sheikah Tribe. Hylia,the Time Goddess has heard your prayers and decided to help you. She is just as mad as you for the events that have transpired here. She presents you with a gift as a way for apologizing and hoping you will continue to fight the enemy that is coming soon. Much more deadly than these Bokoblins or Moblins." Impa explained before handing Link the Hylian Shield with a note attached to it.

'Dear Link of the Surface,

Greetings my name is Hylia,Guardian of the Triforce and the Goddess of Time. I present you with this shield that has been blessed and made by myself. It is indestructible and will not break no matter the circumstances. I hope you find this useful and I hope to meet you one day and fight by your side. I'm sorry for the pain you have endured and hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me for not being able to stop it.'

Link smirked slightly as he put the shield and adjusted it to his left arm. It just felt... right in his possession like it was made just for him. He nodded at Impa as she left and Link made his way to his old home to grab his old gear,it wasn't much but it was strong. A large quiver with an Iron Bow,a few bombs in a medium bomb bag made by the Mogmas and a Whip which he used to steal equipment from enemies to make his new gear such as his Bow and Quiver.

He put on his trusty chainmail which went under his black tunic. He wore tan pants and brown boots with stitched in straps to give him better traction. He put his trusty golden shoulderguards on then his shealth which held his family sword and attached his newly acquired Shield on his shealth on his back before putting on his red cape to hide his shield and blade though it had easy assess when he needed it.

Link also equiped his custom made guantlets with fingerless brown gloves so that he has better grip for his equipment and they absorb most of the backlash when defending with his blade and shield. Finaly he put on his old black cap which covers the backside of his platinum-blonde hair.

He left the town afterwards. All of the enemies there were killed, Impa made sure of that when she released Link from his imprisonment. He hoped that he would be able to return one day as a hero and not a criminal like they thought.

Hylia paced a bit where she was at until Impa appeared in front of her and bowed.

"Your Grace, Link has been successfully released and given the Hylian Shield, just as you asked."Hylia nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Impa. You may go now."Impa bowed again.

"Yes, Your Grace."She then disappeared, leaving Hylia alone to gather her thoughts. She slowly walked over to the Master Sword and ran her fingers across the hilt.

"Hmm..I have to give this to Link, so he will be able to fight Demise…"She then carefully picked up the Master Sword and placed in its sheath.

"I must meet with him as soon as possible"She fidgeted with the Master Sword a bit.

"The only question is how and when.." Hylia mused to herself as she placed the shealth on her back against her gown that she always wore as the wind blew slightly against her having her golden mane flow behind her as she thought of Link.

He was rather the gentleman even for such a young age. She hoped that he would be able to defeat Demise so that the surface could be at peace once again like it had been before the incidents with Bokoblins occured in several towns. She looked below to her temple at the statues the people made to honor her and smiled slightly at that.

"At least they have faith in me. Its a shame they don't have the same for Link,he fights like no other that I have seen." Hylia mused to herself as she decided to speak with her best friends Naryu,Din and Farore about the circumstances and so they could plan accordingly.

Link laid down beside a tree trunk as he covered himself with his black cape giving him a slight disguise for the nighttime. He was still exhausted even with help from Impa's potions he had received. He took off his shealth and shield and studied the shield intently running his gloved hand over it feeling the detail on it. He could tell that it was made with love,kindness,protective emotions. He felt it course through his veins encouraging him to try and make a difference and give the world a fighting chance against evil.

He was never one for religion. Well at least not passionately like others who pretty rely on the Goddesses everyday. He knows about what the legends say about them and the Sacred Triforce. He was still wondering what Hylia meant by her apology and how she would meet him soon. Goddesses never came down he knew that for a fact. Mortals such as he would captivate in their beauty and do anything to be their equals. Thats the way mankind was they craved power always which is how Demise was created pretty much.

Their as a legend passed down from his family to each generation that Demise was in love with Hylia. However Hylia couldn't return his love for her because we was mortal and was greed and filled with lust for her. Even if she was allowed to mate and wed with a Hylian it would have to be someone who had a strong heart and spirit along with a kind soul and equality of strength,spirit and mind. Though that wouldn't happen for eons for her though she was lonely and sad to be alone even with her fellow Goddess by her side but she had accepted this near the beginning of time itself.

Hylia hated Demise,he had caused nothing but pain for her people and the other creatures that lived on the surface world. And now he claimed that he would still her precious item, the legendary Triforce. He would never be able to control it no one could. One would need an unbreakable spirit in order to weild it and though hate is strong it is not as strong as true willpower such as Courage or Wisdom.

As Link thought back on the legends he slowly dozed off into a dreamless sleep hoping that one day he would be able to settle down with someone who would love him no matter what flaws he has or what his family secrets that were passed down were. There was barely any of his family left since they were all very skilled in the art of combat almost on par with the Sheikah if it was for their Magically Runes.

Hylia made her way to the thrones of the Golden Goddesses and curtsied to them."Nayru, Din, Farore..I came to discuss what has been happening on The Surface world. The people are being naïve and will not believe that war is coming! ..There is one man, however, and I believe he is the one chosen to wield the Master Sword."Nayru was first to speak up.

"Ah, yes. The one they call, "Link" I presume? You seem to have taken an admiration for him, have you not?"Hylia blushed slightly.

"Nayru, I do not fancy him. I just see him as the one worthy of the title "Hero". I wish to go down to The Surface to meet him, so that I may present him with the sacred blade."Hylia explained before Din spoke up.

"Hylia, you know how dangerous that is. Many people may become jealous and lustful of you, just like Demise.."Hylia nodded.

"I am willing to take that chance to help our people. They need to open their eyes and prepare for this war or everything may be lost!"Farore sighed and finally spoke up.

"Very well, Hylia, but you must come straight back here once the war is over, alright?"Hylia smiled and curtsied once more.

"Thank you, I promise that I'll be back once The Surface is at peace again."The three goddesses then spoke in unison.

"Now go on, Hylia. You have our blessings."Hylia nodded and then took her leave to prepare for her descent to The Surface world.

Hylia made sure to grab her Goddess Bow just in case she would need it along with her Goddess Harp and the Master Sword.

Demise was thinking things through. Somehow the recent raid he had used on that pathetic town survived. He suspected that, that Accursed Hylia was behind it but why we wondered they were just a normal batch of mortals. Unless...

"So she has chosen her so called hero eh? It matters not I shall crush him and take her for my own." Demise mused as a explosion of multi-colord diamonds appeared in front of him and bowed to him.

"Master... I have news it seems that our minions were all killed with either a kunai or a senbon to their jugulars I suspect that one of the Sheikah tribe is behind that. I do not know which one though since they are fast even for my speed." the figured explained to the large Demon King.

"Ah probably the one called Impa, Ghirahim. She is the one under Hylia and chosen from her tribe of shadows. Keep an eye on her, I suspect that she helped the town for Hylia's Chosen Hero. Come let us gather the troops we shall squash that town like we originally planned personally." Demise stated as Ghirahim transformed into a large onyx blade with a red jewel at the hilt forming the Dark Blade.

"Soon I will gain the power I have searched for,for millenia. The Legendary Triforce." Demise exclaimed as he laughed manically.

Link awoke a few hours later and decided to start training to make sure his skills were up to his par. His shield bash was never the best and he needed to make sure he was much more proficient in the way so that he could defend himself properly so that he wouldn't be taken off guard by those with larger and heavier blades. Luckily he was ambidexterious so he could use either hand for his sword or shield.

As he continued to train he felt his body getting back into the flow of a battle. He noticed a glim of metal in the distance along with a red nose and smirked slightly.

'_Good a few bokoblins and maybe a Moblin good way to release some of my anger on my village._' Link thought to himself as he drew an iron and attached it to his Iron Bow as he shot one of the Bokoblins right in between the eyes. Leaving the rest to scream in frustration as Link drew his sword and shield after putting away his bow which was attached by a loop in his belt.

The Bokoblins surrounded him completely as three Moblins were on the outer part forming a triangluar formation. Link allowed them to get closer before added some fire magic to the metal of his blade as he quickly charged it up and spun in a completely 360 degree spin setting his enemy on fire as the Moblins raged at the deaths of their brothers.

They encircled him as Link began a chant of Ancient Hylian which few actually knew since none except priests cared to learn the ancient language and prefered the normal Hylian language.

"_Invoco a bendición sagrada do amor Naryu para protexer do mal a túa_"

Suddenly a purple barrier surround Link as it protected him from harm as he began to shred their wooden shields to bits with a few well-aimed slashes thus enraging the Moblins to attack recklessly. Link took advantage of this and stayed along their sides to slash at them while shield bashing their spears to disarm them before ending their lives with a cut to the jugular since their fat protected them from his sword's bane.

Hylia walked over to her loftwing and stroked him."Ready for a long flight down to the Surface, boy?"

The large, majestic bird turn his head to look at Hylia and nodded, squawking happily. Hylia smiled and kissed his head before mounting onto his back. The bird then flapped his wings, letting out a rather loud squawk before taking off and flying down towards The Surface. Hylia frowned at all the desolation and wreckage she saw as they flew towards Link's location. She hoped that once the war was over, she could help reverse the effects and make The Surface beautiful and plentiful once more.

Link had effectively cut down any remaining Moblins and Boboklins with only a few scratches on his outfit and some slight bleeding cuts on his right cheek which ironically made an X. Link was slightly glad it was only scratches and not anything major like a broken bone or sprained ankle. Monsters as cheap as these would take an advantage that they could get and use it against whoever their target was not matter what.

As Link sat down in front of a clear meadow with tall grass he began to get lost in thought on his next move. He could try to gather forces but most of his friends were already out of the village fighting the enemy despite the mayor saying that there was no reason to do this. Sadly they were the only ones to see Link's words completely. It had angered him to the point where he wanted to slit the mayor's throat and lead the town himself but it would be too much work for him since he was already a guardian of his area along with teaching the children how to fight and train in case they ever wanted to go for knighthood. He had high hopes for some of the youngsters though some needed to get their ass in gear and stop being lazy.

Link also was thinking about the note that Impa had given him with his new shield. Would this Hylia actually be coming down to the surface? She hasn't done so in many eons since probably the dawn of time itself which was way before even his great-grandparents were thought of. He studied the landscape around him and saw barely any foilage. He hoped that he would be able to get this forest back to the way it used to be after it wouldn't be called Faron Woods without majestic trees in the area.

Link slowly got up as he began to watch the sunrise in the distance and smiled softly to himself as it rose. It was times like these and twilight along with a full moon on a clear starry night that he could appreciate nature and its wonder that it still held besides all the destruction around him.

Hylia continued to look at the all wreckage as she flew around and then stopped near the area that used to be Faron Woods. Its once majestic trees were now burnt and withered and the ground was now barren and covered in bodies of Bokoblins and innocent forest creatures that had perished in the battles.

A crystalline tear made its way down her cheek, but then she noticed a familiar man, staring at the twilight. She could sense that he was the one that she was looking for. She quickly wiped the tear away and commanded her loftwing to carefully land near Link. The majestic bird and nodded and began to lower himself slowly and flapped his wings a bit as he began to land.

Link ears twitched as he hear giant wings flapping in the surrounding area and looked around to see where the sound was coming from and his eyes widenly slightly at the large crimson bird that was landing in the opposite side of the clearing,Link made a motion to grab his blade but almost immediately he noticed a calming aura surrounding the area as small animals that had survived the raids come into the clearing as well. He noticed that small birds were perched on his shoulders and head.

He let go of the hilt of his blade as he waited to see what the showing of this large bird would mean for him that didn't mean he didn't let down his guard especially in this deep of the Faron Woods. The damage was so bad that he had heard from passing Gorons in the area that the Water Dragon,Faron sealed the way to her small palace under the water but not that you couldn't get there with one of her scales anyway.

Hylia slowly dismounted her Crimson Loftwing and smiled as she stroked him a bit as thank you. She then turned her attention to Link and walked towards him a little.

"Greetings, Link of the Surface. I am Hylia, the Goddess of Time. I have come to present you with the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword."She carefully removed the sheath containing the Master Sword from her back, and gently held it in her hands.

"You are the Hero, chosen to wield this sacred blade and battle against Demise. Will you accept it?"She then held the Master Sword out to him, awaiting for his response, which she hoped would be "Yes."

Link looked over the blade as he eyed the Goddess and the blade she held as he gripped it carefully in his hand feeling the weight of the blade. Link looked into Hylia's eyes as he saw no malice or hatred. He saw passion,kindness,compassion and other positive emotions for a Goddess as beautiful as her. Link blushed slightly as he gazed into her crystalline azure pools and avoided eye contact before going to his knee and bowed before her making his choice.

"I accept this honor and will do whatever you may ask of me my Goddess. I am your sword and shield against the one you call Demise." Link exclaimed as he struck the ground with the blade and wait for Hylia to allow him to rise once again.

He secretly wished he could be by her side always but knew that fate would have other plans for himself and the Goddess of Time. He would do all that he could at her whim so that they may succeed in their mission for peace and tranquity.

Hylia smiled."Thank you…You may rise, Link, my Chosen Knight."

She gazed into Link's eyes and saw courage, strength, and confidence, as well as compassion and kindness. She then averted her gaze to his muscular figure. The pants and undershirt he wore clung to legs and arms, easily showing his well-toned muscles. His chest looked equally as toned, maybe even slightly more muscular. He was perfect. She blushed ever so slightly and turned her gaze back up to meet his beautiful, azure pools on his handsome, though slightly battle scarred face.

Link rose to his feet as he took the shealth from Hylia and place the Master Sword in the shealth as he replaced it with his old training blade and put his shield on his shealth as well as he took off his cape and cracked his neck slightly getting the kinks out of his neck as he looked over at her with a civilized pose and smiled softly at her.

"What do we do first your Grace? I know that a few of my friends who are knights are currently driving any enemies out of the surrounding regions of your temple and the Faron Woods." Link inquired to the Goddess of Time.

Hylia nodded and smiled.

"That's good. We must gather as many warriors as we can and form an army to face Demise.."

She once again gazed into Link's beautiful azure pools, but then quickly looked away. No, she needed to focus on the war, not Link.

"We should head to the closest town first. I trust that you know the way there, my Chosen Knight?"

Link nodded as he gave her his cape with a hood stitched to it as he explained while Hylia rose a crooked eyebrow.

"We don't need to let others know you are here. Plus I am sure someone would snitch to our enemies about you on the surface. Shealth is key for now my Goddess." Link stated as she doned his cape and walked beside him as he lead them to the town.


	2. Jealousy and War Plans

Legend of Zelda:Goddess of Time Chronicles

Chapter 2:Jealousy and War

Hylia followed Link, and looked around as she tried to keep herself from staring at Link. She could see the town up ahead as well as some wreckage and destruction from recent raids. She grimaced at the sight. She had seen it before from above, but it looked worse when she actually there in person. She remained quiet and silently mourned and prayed for all who had been lost.

Link looked over at Hylia over his shoulder and smiled softly at her. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly to her.

"It's mostly property damage my dear,it will be fixed in due time we can replace the buildings easily its the lives I'm worried about." Link explained as they entered the town being followed by Link's two secret admirers.

Hylia blushed slightly at Link's touch and looked away, trying to hide it as she silently nodded. She opened her mouth to say something as she continued to walk behind him, but stopped. Her ears twitched a bit as she heard the faint sound of footsteps. She abruptly halted and looked around.

"Someone's following us.."She carefully scanned the area and just barely caught sight of two silhouettes running in an alley way. She narrowed her eyes and pointed.

"You two! Why are you following us?"The two silhouettes suddenly stopped.

Some cursing is heard as the slowly walked forward, revealing themselves to be two girls that look around 19 or 20.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling us out like that?"Hylia frowned.

"That is none of your concern! Now please tell me why you were following us?"The girls huffed.

"For your information, we were following Link, NOT you."They suddenly went over to Link and grabbed his arms.

"Heeeyy Liiiinkyyy, how about you ditch that bitchy faggot over there and come with us? Surely we could give you a good time, unlike her~"They both glared at Hylia and then began to trace their fingers around the well-toned muscles in Link's arms, smiling at him seductively.

Hylia instantly became furious, not only because of the wretched names they had called her, but because they were flirting with HER hero. She turned away and bit her lip, attempting to hide her jealousy and anger.

Link frowned slightly as his azure eyes narrowed as well as he looked at the young girls with a scowl. Hand gently but forcibly took their hands off of his well toned chest.

"First off do not call her that again. Second I told you I AM NOT interested in that with anyone in this town at the present moment in time. I will choose whom ever I will date and eventually marry,you have many other suitors you can choose from." Link spoke sternly as he paused and looked towards Hylia.

"Now we must go,we have plans to attend NOT follow us or I will use my reputation to ruin yours." Link finalized as he took Hylia by the hand and began to walk over to his house where they could get some privacy and stroked Hylia's hand with his thumb slightly.

The girls huffed and pouted for a bit."FINE, but you'll regret it!"One girl looked at the other."Come on, Kameko, let's go."She began to walk away. Kameko scowled.

"Okay, Asami..'She turned and followed Asami, neither of them looked back at Hylia and Link.

Meanwhile, Hylia was silent as continued to bite her lip, still furious and jealous. Her anger sub-sided a little when she felt Link rub the back of her hand for, her cheeks were now tinted a light pink color, but she kept her gaze away from Link and towards the ground. She frowned as she thought to herself.

'_I shouldn't have become so jealous…He could never return the feelings because I am a goddess and he is only a Hylian…I am immortal and he is not…We could never be together..' _

Her anger and jealousy seemed to fade into sadness as she was suddenly on the verge of tears, but she held them back. A few managed to escape, however, and they slowly ran down her soft, pale cheeks. She refused to make eye contact and kept her face hidden in the hood as she tried to hide her tears and emotions from Link.

As Link and Hylia entered Link's cottage Link turned to Hylia and noticed a small crystalline tear go down her face. He gently took her hood down and wiped away her tear away and gave her a comforting hug as he kissed her forehead.

"It's ok my Goddess. Don't cry,tears do not suit one as beautiful as yourself." Link spoke softly in her ear with a tone of caring and kindness for her.

Hylia suddenly blushed bright red when Link kissed her forehead and quickly buried her face in his shoulder in an attempt to hide it. She continued to remain silent as she thought about what he had called her. He had called her _'His Goddess'. _Did that mean that he returned the feelings or was he just saying that because she was a goddess? She hugged him tightly and lifted her head up, just slightly and whispered in his ear.

"A face as handsome as yours doesn't deserve to be battle scarred.."She quickly and softly kissed his cheek before quickly burying her face again, still trying to hide her blush. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what Link's response will be.

Link blushed at Hylia's comment as his ears grew to a pink tint on the edges of them and he fiddled with his purple earrings,a habit he had developed when he was younger. He squeezed Hylia in his arms a bit softly as he looked down at her silently enjoying the warmth in his arms.

"Eh I'm no one that special just a normal Hylian who is skilled in the swordsman and magically artes. You however are not,you could have anyone you wanted." Link explained as the thought of him and her together invaded his mind as his cheeks blushes redder.

Hylia frowned a bit and lifted her head up, looking Link straight in the eyes.

"You are NOT just a normal Hylian. You're the Chosen Hero! You're strong, compassionate, caring, and very kind.. You're also sweet, gentle, and would never hurt anyone unless you absolutely had to.. Your heart is pure and uncorrupted by the evil of this world… Most men normally just care about women and violating them for pleasure. They're so perverse, it's disgusting.. You're also very honest and never lie, unlike most people. There were times where you made me laugh when I was feeling down as I watched over you from above, and you sure did a good job of cheering me up.. Don't you dare tell me that you're a normal Hylian because you are NOT…A-at least not to me… You're everything I could ever want in a mate and I..I.."She suddenly leaned in and kissed him softly, but passionately. She pulled away and looked up into his beautiful, sapphire blue pools.

"Goddesses damn it, I love you!"She suddenly froze for a minute and let go of Link, backing away a bit.

She covered her mouth and gasped, feeling ashamed for what she done. She felt like she had suddenly flung herself at him.

"I-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that. I-I should go for a while!"She turned around and put her hood back up as she began to leave quickly.

Hylia frowned a bit and lifted her head up, looking Link straight in the eyes.

"You are NOT just a normal Hylian. You're the Chosen Hero! You're strong, compassionate, caring, and very kind.. You're also sweet, gentle, and would never hurt anyone unless you absolutely had to.. Your heart is pure and uncorrupted by the evil of this world… Most men normally just care about women and violating them for pleasure. They're so perverse, it's disgusting.. You're also very honest and never lie, unlike most people. There were times where you made me laugh when I was feeling down as I watched over you from above, and you sure did a good job of cheering me up.. Don't you dare tell me that you're a normal Hylian because you are NOT…A-at least not to me… You're everything I could ever want in a mate and I..I.."She suddenly leaned in and kissed him softly, but passionately. She pulled away and looked up into his beautiful, sapphire blue pools.

"Goddesses damn it, I love you!"She suddenly froze for a minute and let go of Link, backing away a bit. She covered her mouth and gasped, feeling ashamed for what she done. She felt like she had suddenly flung herself at him.

"I-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that. I-I should go for a while!"She turned around and put her hood back up as she began to leave quickly.

Link was stunned to say the least but he knew what Hylia would probably think. Think that she was too much for him. He really appreciated her love for him, along to what she thought of him. He quickly grabbed her hand before she left the cottage and turned her around quickly her back against the door. He lowered her hood and kissed her back passionately as he looked inside of her brilliant holy azure eyes.

"I am completely flattered that you think about me like that MY Goddess." Link explain making sure she knew he meant she was his. "I may have just met you but I love you as well,all other girls pale in comparison to you and I feel like I don't deserve your affections but I will accept them because you treat me like a person and not some sort of trophy like the other girls. I do not care if your a Goddess or if we never meet again after the war cause I will always be yours and yours alone." Link exclaimed as he eyes seemed to shine as he gave Hylia another kiss on the lips.

Hylia blushed deeply and was taken back by Link's actions, but kissed him back just as passionately before gently pulling away with a smile on her face. Her oceanic blue eyes sparkled as a few tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

"You will always and forever be MY Chosen Hero… No matter what happens.."She hugged Link tightly, but then her mind snapped back to the war and she let go. She looked into his sapphire blue pools once more, a serious expression on her face.

"Anyways,…We should get back to focusing on the war. We need to see if we can recruit any warriors here…If they believe us."

Link nodded as he went over to a clean table and pulled out a large map of the three regions with details in the Faron Woods and Temple of Hylia region. As he looked over the details he made some new notes in their current region about places that were free of Bokoblins.

"We have done this much so far. From what I had heard the Gorons have a barracks arround the Earth Temple however Moblins have taken almost the entire Eldin Region while the Lanayru Region has been taken by Technoblins and Pirates." Link explained.

Link put his shealth and shield next to his bed as he took Hylia's cloak and hung it up as he offered her a chair at the table with the map.

Hylia smiled and accepted Link's offer as she took a seat. She looked at the map and thought for a moment.

"Hmm.. I see. Well, we should focus on our current area, the Faron Province first and recruit as many warriors as we can. Then we can move on to the Eldin Province and so on when we get enough people. The only problem is that they might not believe us.. I mean.. They wouldn't believe you before, so what's stopping them from not believing this time?"She looked at Link, a worried expression on her face.

Link nodded and agreed with her plan it was sound proof and easy to plan however things are easier said than done as Hylia has said,Link suddenly got an idea and smirks slightly with a shine in his azure crystalline eyes.

"Sure they will not believe me but they will believe you Hylia they adore their Goddesses so why not you explain what happened? You have been alive and watching over the surface longer than any of us." Link explained as he waved his gloved hand outside to the nearby window overseeing the town.

Hylia raised an eyebrow at Link."That's true, but I thought we were trying to keep it a secret that I'm here. We don't want the Bokoblins or any other enemies to find out and tell Demise, do we? He will surely send minions out to track us down. I don't want any more innocent lives to be lost.. There's already been enough damage here and I don't want there to be more.."She averted her gaze back to the map as she gently ran her fingers across it, looking at all the marks and writing.

Hmm that is true... How about Impa? She is well respected amongst the Sheikah. Plus people know that she serves you." Link inquired as a suggestion to the Goddess.

Hylia nodded."That could work. They'll most likely believe her."She smiled at Link.

The two sent out a notice for a town meeting in the plaza in about 3 hours time giving them plenty of time to prepare as Link gave a letter to Hylia had her use her loftwing to deliever it to Impa safely. Link then turned to Hylia was a curiously look on his pale,scarred face.

"So what shall we do in the mean time my Goddess? Anything else we need to discuss?" Link asked curiously.

Hylia thought for a moment and her eyes landed on the scars that were on Link's face. She slowly reached a hand and began to gently trace her fingers along the scars.

"Perhaps, I could help you with your scars?..After all..I did say that a handsome face like yours doesn't deserve to be battled scarred.."

Meanwhile, Impa received the letter and nodded. She tucked it away and made preparations to leave for The Surface on Hylia's Loftwing.

Link nodded at Hylia as he closed his eyes and allowed him to heal his scar on his face.

Hylia smiled softly and closed her eyes as her hands began to glow a golden color. She concentrated and slowly, but surely, the scars faded and his skin turned smooth and soft, like that of a newborn baby's. She opened her eyes as her hands ceased their glowing and the golden color faded. She then gently caressed Link's face in her hands as she felt his now "baby soft" skin and planted a soft kiss on his left cheek.

Link blushed as he felt her kiss and scratched his hair nervously as he also fiddled with his earring before putting on his scabbard belt with his Master Sword and attached his Hylian Shield to it before turning to Hylia still slightly red.

Hylia laughed softly at Link's slightly red face and his cute little habit of messing with his earring."You know you should fiddle with your earring so much. You could accidentally pull it out or make your ear sore."She tried to keep a straight face as she attempted to keep herself from softly laughing again.

Link chuckled as he pulled on Hylia's earring softly and winks at her "Then maybe I'll play with yours my dear." Link teased.

Hylia blushed slightly and gently pushed Link's hand away."Um..N-no thank you, Link."Her blushing deepened a bit as she became a little flustered, the tips of her ears also tinted a light red color.

Link chuckled as he stopped and kissed her cheek before giving her his white cloak he had made many months ago as he donned his own black cloak since he would probably be arrested again in public since he technically was broken out of prison.

"We should go by the time we get their the meeting will start and Impa will arrive." Link explained as Hylia nodded and they went their way into town.

Meanwhile, Impa mounted Hylia's Loftwing and took off down to The Surface towards the plaza of the cottage where the letter had said to meet Link and Hylia. The Loftwing landed and Impa quickly dismounted, landing on her feet and glanced around. She smiled a bit when she noticed the two cloaked figures of Link and Hylia approaching her. Hylia smiled back and waved slightly, but kept her face lowered, so no one would recognize her.

Link nodded towards Impa and shook her hand firmly as they made their way to the time square where Link nodded to Impa to let to start the meeting with the town about the war. Link had hoped that there were still some knights left in the town most of them had left months prior to his escape and wished him well and prayed for his innocence to be revealed soon. Link had a feeling Impa might have him reveal himself to the crowds.

Link looked over to Hylia and studied her body language and face to see how she was faring. Wartime was not for the weak of heart especially for young beautiful women. He had heard stories about what would happen to POW women and did not like it in the slightliest and he vowed he would make sure nothing would happen to HIS Goddess.

Impa walked up to the stand and raise a lone gloved hand to gather everyone's attention. They all stopped talking and listened to what Impa had to say.

"Listen up! I am Impa,a Shiekah sent by her grace the Goddess of Time, Hylia. She is requesting that you aid her hero that she has chosen the previous night in the war against the demon king and his minions!" Impa spoke sternly as she watched the group and heard some whispers.

Link noticed that some of the men,more of the older men were eyeing Hylia and whispering perverse things about her and what they would do to her if they had the chance. Link gave Impa a Sheikah sign that meant perverted men as he narrowed his eyes over at the men.

Impa frowned at the men who were whispering perverse things about Hylia. She suddenly threw a few shurikens at them."You there! How DARE you talk about those things! We're supposed to be preparing for war and instead you want to talk about VIOLATING young women? I suggest getting out of my sight unless you are going to man up and FIGHT for your country!"She was clearly furious at the men for having such thoughts about Her Grace and was prepared to attack the men at any time.

The men cowered and a few ran away in fear, but the rest of them immediately saluted Impa and stood at attention. Impa crossed her arms huffed. Hylia sighed and shook her head at the men. She then glanced at Link and softly smiled at him as she looked into his azure eyes.

Link chuckled at Impa as he nodded and tossed her a small bag filled with a few precious metals from his family's inventory that were used in her clan's weaponary smithing shops. He lightly squeezed Hylia's hand as he looked at her in her azure crystalline eyes to where only he could see them. She made a nod at him as he tossed the cloak in her arms and approached the front of the stand.

"Attention people of Hyrule Town! As you know notice I have been freed from my imprisonment thanks to the Goddess Hylia and her servant Impa! Hylia herself appeared before me shortly after my especially in a nearby meadow and gave me this..." Link paused as he pulled out his Master Sword and raised it above his head as the sword glew a brilliant holy white as he slash holy energy from it up into the sky as it sparkled in the air over the town square. "The Master Sword! As a sign that I am the Chosen Hero and her personal General and second-in-command of the army! Hylia herself may one day join our forces as we head into war and I WILL NOT allow any perverse of ANY KIND! IS THAT CLEAR?" Link exclaimed radiating in power from his velvet,calm but influential voice.

The men cheer as a group of an impressive 278 men and women stood at an salute in front of the stage as Link nodded as shealth his blade as he went over to Impa and Hylia's side.

"First training and equiping session is tomorrow at the nearby meadow be there if you wish to fight..." he spoke softly to the group as he left with Hylia and Impa to his cottage.

Impa caught the bag and nodded at Link as she smiled. She tucked the bag away and disappeared to go do some training and perhaps kill a Bokoblin or two. Meanwhile, Hylia followed Link back to his cottage, thinking about all that had happened during the meeting.

She laughed softly to herself as she thought of Impa's outburst at the perverse men that were there. They sure did get what they deserved. Her mind then drifted to the thought of where she was going to live while she was staying down on The Surface. She blushed when she thought about staying with Link, but it might a little too tempting for him if she stayed there. She shook her head a bit and went back to thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

She hoped that a good number of men would show up tomorrow for the training and equipping session that Link had mentioned before they had taken their leave.

Link thought about what would happen over the next few days and his thoughts went over to Hylia. _'Hmm she will have to stay somewhere... I think I'll ask her to stay at my cottage. I'll just sleep outside. I'll probably be on patrol at night for the next couple of days anyway'_

"Hylia it has occured to me that you do not have a place to stay so feel free to stay at my place during the war. Do not worry about temptations with our emotions or whatnot I will be on patrol the next few days anyway." Link explained to the young golden-haired goddess.

Hylia blushed slightly and nodded a bit."I appreciate the offer Link, and you better get some sleep while you're patrolling. Staying up all night is not good for a warrior's health."

She felt a little guilty because she felt like she was forcing Link to sleep outside, so he wouldn't have to deal with the emotional temptations. She looked away and averted her gaze the ground, trying to hide the expression of guilt and shame on her face.

Link put a gentle hand on your shoulder and smiled softly at her as he pulled her chin up to look in her eyes.

"Hylia don't worry about me and don't blame yourself. Your not forcing me outside in case you are thinking that which im 85% sure you are. I will probably come in again while you are asleep anyway my shifts are no that long." Link explained as he gave her a small hug and noticed that he was getting to nighttime soon as he led her inside the house and showed her where everything was located at in the well-made house.

Hylia sighed and nodded slightly."Alright."

She paid close attention when Link showed her where everything was at and softly smiled."I appreciate your hospitality, Link.."She glanced around a bit before returning her gaze to Link's azure pools.

"I suppose I'll see you in the morning the-"Just then she interrupted by a loud growling noise. Her ears twitched as her eyes fell to Link's stomach as she heard it again and laughed."Sounds like someone is hungry."She giggled a bit.

Link blushed in embrassment as he hid in face in his gloved palm as he put his other hand on his stomach. "Well I guess I can make something before I go..." Link mused to himself as he began to get a few eggs and a couple strips of meat and started to cook a small snack for him for nutriention as he turned his head to Hylia.

"Soo... tell me a little about yourself Hylia. I'd like to take this chance to get to know you a little better." Link proposed to the young elegant Goddess.

Hylia laughed a bit and softly smiled.

"Well, you already know that I watch over The Surface and guard the Triforce. ..Hmm..Where to begin…Ah, yes, The Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, created The Surface and left behind the golden power the Triforce. They then asked to me to watch over the land they created as well as guard the Triforce from anyone who would want to use it for evil purposes. I humbly agreed to do so and thus began my job of being the goddess of the Surface. I mean, of course everyone knew of the three Golden Goddesses, but I became more well-known since I actually visited the Surface…Then, once fateful day a young demon man came up to me and tried to woo me. I told him that he should set his eyes on a female demon, but he wouldn't leave me alone. His name was Livius and he was very strong and handsome, but his heart was in the wrong place…"She sighed as she glanced at the ground and then back at Link.

"One day..he went too far. He tried to seduce and molest me. I threatened to banish him if he tried to do it again, but he just came back at me even stronger. This angered me, so I declared that he was now banished from my people and I. He became angered and sought out an evil power that turned him into a bigger, stronger Demon. He then deemed himself as "Demise" and tried to fight me, but I just barely defeated him with my powers. He then vowed that he would get stronger and return someday to get the Triforce, so that he could wish to rule over the Surface with me by his side. I of course swore that I would never let that happen. I returned to the heavens and decided to prepare for his return, since I did not know when Demise would be back or how much powerful he would be. I created the Master Sword, the blade of evil bane, which could only be wielded by the one I deemed to be the Chosen Hero that would aid me in the battle. I began to pay close attention to the all the families of the Surface and my attention was drawn to your family because your father was bold and strong. He had the heart of a leader, but he had some faults that prevented him from being the hero. Therefore, I waited and when your mother became pregnant and gave birth to you, I was sure that you would be the one. I watched you train in the ways of the sword and magic and grow up into the handsome young man that you are now. I was surprised by how fast you were able to learn and master the techniques that your mother and father taught you, and I knew that your heart was pure and that you had the spirit of a True Hero. That was when I decided that you would be the one to bare the title of being My Chosen Knight and Hero, and…I admit that I did find myself attracted to you as I watched over you, but I could not bring myself to think that I had fallen for a mortal Hylian man until now…"She smiled at Link as her eyes sparkled a bit.

"I'm happy that you decided to aid me in the battle against Demise and to help me defend the Surface along with the others we will be recruiting tomorrow…"Link smiled as he began scrambling the eggs on the slizzing skillet and flipped over the strips of meat he liked to call "bacon" from local animals that he grew when he was younger.

"Well if not me,who else is going to stand up to Demise though I do not like what he tried to do to you when you denied his advances on you. I have to ask though,why qualities did my father possess that didn't qualify him for the title of 'Chosen Hero'." Link inquired to her as he grabbed a couple of small plates before starting to clear the table of his world map he had devised a couple years ago so they could sit down and eat together.

Hylia frowned."Well,…he made some bad decisions when he younger, before he met your mother. He got drunk and let a desperate young woman talk him into violating her and…having sex with her. Thank the goddesses she didn't get pregnant, but your father felt horrible for what he did and refused to even look at the woman again. He vowed to never let that happen to him again, and then he met your mother not long after that. Even though he was pure, that single action corrupted him. The Chosen Hero had to be a man who was pure and father was not, for he lost his virginity to a woman who was not his wife.."She kept her gaze on Link, her face now serious.

Link nodded slightly though on the inside his respect for his father went down a bit for being careless even if he was not as wise as he was before he died. He noticed the look that Hylia now had on her pale soft face. He finished cooking the meal as he gave Hylia a plate of the meal before sitting on the otherside and studied her facial expression for a bit sensing something unsettling.

"I sense something had happened to you beside to cause you to react with such negativity though I can understand your judgement I am the same. I would not have done that deed to anyone cept the one I long to marry and love eternally. I suppose your reaction is what happened with Demise but... was there something else?" Link explained to the young goddess as he ate a bit of his eggs and drank a bit of his special milk he had in his storages.

Hylia was silent for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak."There was nothing more..I just don't like to think about that day when Demise nearly violated me.." She glanced down at her food and slowly began to eat some of it.

She swallowed and licked her lips a bit. It was pretty delicious and she continued eating until her plate was empty. She carefully set down the silverware and leaned back a bit as she sighed contently.

Link nods acceptig her answer as he finished eating his food that he had made before taking both of their plates and silverware and putting them in the sink to be taken caren of when he got back from patrol. He grabbed a lattern and a bottle of oil as he opened the door he turned to Hylia as he cast Farore's Wind at his bed.

"If you are in trouble send words into the sphere of wind and I will teleport back here to help you when you need it. Try to get some sleep Hylia. The bed is yours." Link explained as he smiled warmly at her before closing and locking the door behind him as he began his patrol route of Faron Woods.

Hylia nodded and sat down on the bed. She ran her fingers along it for a bit before removing her sandals from her feet and lay down, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep soundly, but her peaceful sleep didn't last long as she was suddenly pulled into her nightmare. Her face scrunched up as she began to toss and turn. In her nightmare, the Surface was in chaos as Demise had taken the Triforce. Hylia mumbled in her sleep.

"Stop..Please.."She kept mumbling until the scene in her dream suddenly changed to her and Demise in a bedroom.

Demise was advancing on her and seducing her as she tried to push him away."Please, no! Stop, anything but this!"She cried out in her sleep and launched an orb of light magic at the wind sphere, which in her dream had been launched at Demise. She suddenly began kicking as if she was fighting someone and cried out once more.

Link was on the patrol and was at the entrance to the deeper part of Faron Woods,where a blockade was at to keep Bokoblins from getting inside of the area or at least prevent them from overwhelming the towns around the Temple of Hylia. Suddenly he had heard a scream a looked around to see if there was any one in trouble. He found none. His eyes turned to his pendant of a emerald gem that was enchanted to connect to his Farore's Wind spell. He saw that Hylia was twisting and turning in his bed with sweat down her face as a bright light shone on the warp point. He quickly focused on the point of the warp sphere as he vanished in a miniature vortex of emerald wind. He ran to Hylia's side and held her hand softly.

"Hylia. It's me Link,everything is alright I am here listen to my voice. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Link exclaimed trying to calm his goddess down.

Hylia suddenly squeezed Link's hand and her nightmare suddenly faded as she shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She could feel that she was holding someone's hand and she looked over to see Link staring at her. She blushed slightly.

"I-I'm sorry..I didn't mean to take you away from your patrol...It's just that sometimes if my mind is full of negative things before I sleep, I end up having nightmares about it…I'm sorry.."She looked away, blushing a bit in embarrassment and felt a little ashamed.

Link squeezed Hylia's hand comfortingly as he embraced her in a hug.

"It's alright Hylia. There was nothing going on anyway from what I could tell and I was almost out of oil for my lattern anyway so I was heading my way back when I heard your cries." Link explained as he ended the embrace and set his blade and shield on the mantle above the bed and made his way to the kitchen as he began the running water and cleaning the dishes as he folded his cap and threw it in the basket it for it to be washed tomorrow.

Hylia sighed a bit and hugged Link back. She smiled a bit and watched Link. She then thought for a moment and frowned a bit.

"If I'm sleeping in your bed then where are you going to sleep? Don't you dare say the floor. You don't deserve to sleep on the floor."She looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

Link chuckled nervously as he sweated a little at Hylia's facial expression on her face.

"Well I'm taking the couch at any rate besides I don't really sleep on the bed anymore. Its too big for one single person to sleep alone in. It is a queen sized bed after all. Besides I'm sure you would get some decent rest in there than anywhere else." Link explained as he began to dry the dishes.

Link's thoughts went to the bed he had made a couple years ago. He sighed mentally at the memory of why he had made it and then shook his head as he walked over to the window as he took off his shoulderguards,iron mesh,gauntlets and boots for the night and enjoyed the peace and quiet of his cottage. Surprisingly it was near Hylia's Temple once he realized that.

Hylia's face softened as she smiled a bit."Hmm...Alright.."She once again watched Link and observed his movements, which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright, Link? Your thoughts seem to be elsewhere.."She didn't mean to seem nosy, but she was curious as to what was on his mind.

Link turned to Hylia as he raised an eyebrow before he sighed slightly

"Just thinking about some things in the past such as the bed and a few other things I crafted by hand." Link explained as he made his way over to a shelf which had a crystal clear open box with a magificent ring in it.

It had a brillant sapphire gem with the Hylian Insgina inside of the crystal and the band itself was made of pure gold which was enchanted to fit any woman that a man would give it to.

Hylia nodded."I see."She averted her gaze to the window near the bed and gazed outside.

The night sky looked beautiful with all its twinkling stars and magnificent silver moon. Hylia smiled softly at the sight, not noticing how the pale moonlight that was shining through the window was complimenting her beauty.

Link couldn't help but stare at Hylia as the moonlight radiated on her form accenting her every curve that she showed as a slight pink tint appeared upon his cheeks as the edges of his ears grew to a red as well.

"Gorgeous..." Link unknowingly mumbled to himself slightly.

Hylia stared out the window a little longer before blinking and looking back towards Link. She blushed slightly when she noticed that his face was tinted pink. Her eyes then rested upon the clear crystal box that was on the shelf. She couldn't completely make-out what was inside of it from where she was sitting, but it looked like a beautiful piece of jewelry. She then looked into Link's azure, sapphire pools as her own sparkled and shone in the moonlight.

"Is something wrong, Link? You've gotten silent all the sudden.."

Link blushes a bit more and looks down a bit avoiding her gaze,all flushered. "No,its nothing Hylia."

Hylia blinked and raised an eyebrow."Hmm..Alright.."She looked away and once more gazed at the night sky. For some it looked even more beautiful than it did when she was in the heavens..

Link walked on over to her side and smiled slightly "Noticed it didn't you Hylia? It usually is more beautiful when you see it in person rather than from a different point of view thats the way all life and nature is you have to experience it first hand."

Hylia looked at Link and nodded."That is true, Link.."

She gazed at Link for a bit, but her eyes once again fell onto the crystal clear box on the shelf. She was extremely curious about the jewelry inside it, but she remained silent and looked away again, not wanting to look nosy.

Link chuckles slightly as he walks over to get the jewlery box. "I see you are a bit interested in this my Goddess. Here have a ganter I made it myself."

Hylia looked into the jewelry box and her eyes widened when she saw the magnificent blue and golden ring that rested inside.

"It's beautiful.."She stared at the ring for a long while, unable to take her eyes off it.

Link chuckles as he scratches the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Its nothing really it will be awhile before I even give it to someone I've had it for a few years now." Link explained.

Hylia looked away as she sighed softly."I see..The woman who gets it will be very lucky then.."

She looked down and began to toy with her hair a bit.

Link smiled softly and shut the box and handed it to her "Here you keep it Hylia. There is no one I would rather give it to right now than you." Link smiled at her genuinly as he looked at the time

"We better get to bed. A long day will begin tomorrow"

Hylia blushed and nodded."Th-thank you, Link.."She gently set the jewelry box down next to where she had laid her head-piece and earrings and laid back down in Link's bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders.

"I'll see you in the morning then, Link.."She let out a yawn as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a relaxing, peaceful sleep with a small smile on her soft, pink lips.

Link smiled softly as he made sure everything was locked for the night and he quietly took his blade and shield and set it next to the couch as he took a thin white blanket and dragged it over his body as he slowly fell asleep on the couch having his face near where Hylia was sleeping.


	3. Prepartions of War

Legend of Zelda:Goddess of Time Chronicles

Chapter Three:Prepartions of War

Hylia began to stir slightly and slowly opened her eyes to see the face of her sleeping hero on the couch. She sat up and stretched a bit as she let out a yawn. She looked back at Link and softly smiled. She quietly got out of bed and knelt down next to the couch, near his face. She slowly lifted up one of her hands and began to gently caress his cheek. He looked so peaceful and handsome as he slept on the couch.

She then moved her hand to his forehead where she gently brushed away his bangs and kissed his forehead softly before quietly whispering in his ear."Time to wake up, sleepyhead.."

Link stirred slightly in his sleep and groggily opened his eyes,he was startled at Hylia right in front of him and jumped slightly,falling off the couch slightly in pain. "Ahyah... Oww..." Link mumbled as he rubbed his neck and his eyes finally waking himself up what not as he sat up on the floor.

Hylia laughed softly as she looked down at Link."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle to you."She then stretched out a hand, offering to help him up as she smiled warmly.

Link gladly took the offered hand from Hylia as she helped him up and he gave her a warm smile and kissed her hand softly before heading over to the dresser. Link took off his old tunic from the night before and tossed it in the basket before putting on a clean white shirt,a iron mesh over it and then a black tunic before putting on his shoulderguards,black cape and his signature black cape.

"All right I know what I am doing this morning Hylia,what about you?" Link questioned the Goddess.

Hylia took out a hairbrush and brushed out the knots that had formed in her long golden hair when she had tossed and turned last night and then began to put the ribbons and ornaments back in her now soft, smooth, golden tresses. She put her headpiece on last and then looked at Link as she put one of her earrings in.

"I..um…No, I don't know what I'm doing this morning.."She looked away and put her other earring in before picking up the crystal clear jewelry box.

She slowly opened it and gently took out the blue and gold ring that rested inside. She set the jewelry box down and closed it as she looked at the ring and carefully fiddled around with it in her hands bit, unsure of whether to wear it or not.

Link chuckled slightly and nodded as he attached his shield and shealth to his back under his cloak as he made his way to the door. "Ah well feel free to make breakfast or take a walk if you would like to. I will be in the town for the morning and mid-afternoon of the dat if you would need my attention on anything on your mind." Link explained as he closed the door and bid Hylia a good day.

Hylia smiled softly and nodded a bit as she watched Link leave and then looked back at the ring in her hands. She pondered a bit before carefully sliding it onto her left ring finger. She gasped a bit as the ring glowed and suddenly adjusted to just the right ring size to fit around her finger perfectly. It then ceased its glowing and she raised an eyebrow as she stared a it.

"Hmm.. So it was enchanted to adjust to the ring size of the woman who receives it.. Very interesting."She then stood up and put on her white cloak before walking towards the door."I believe I'll go see how Impa is doing."She then opened the door and stepped outside, slowly closing the door behind her.

She walked into the woods and looked around."Impa are you there?"No more than second later, the tall slender Sheikah woman suddenly appeared before her and knelt down."You called for me, Your Grace?"Hylia looked at Impa and smiled.

"Ah, there you are Impa. I just wanted to know how you were doing is all."Impa slowly stood up and looked at Hylia, immediately noticing the beautiful ring on her left ring finger."I am doing well, Your Grace. I've managed to dispose of some Bokoblins and other minor enemies while working on my training. If I may ask, are you enaged, Your Grace? You're wearing a ring on your left ring finger."Hylia suddenly blushed bright red.

"W-well, I received the ring from Link, but he didn't exactly ask me to marry him or anything.."Impa laughed softly.

"Ah, I see. Well, since I know you two have taken a liking to each other, why not we go and watch him train the men who are preparing for the war? Perhaps we could talk about Link while we watch?"Hylia's blush turned a shade darker and she nodded.

"That would be nice. I don't have anything else planned."Impa smiled and nodded.

"Then let's be on our way, Your Grace."Impa and Hylia then walked out of the forest towards town to watch Link train and prepare the men for war.

Link had arrived at the town square an hour ago at his family's weaponary shop. He made an inventory of everything that they had made over the years. He looked over at his prized bow that he had made. It took him a year to perfect this bow. Its wood was pure yew which was rumored to be blessed by Hylia,herself. He had coated it in a pure gold paint which was enchanted to slightly make the wood more resistant and to do more to reinforce it and increase its range he had added silver metal wings to the arches of the bow before adding silver string.

Link grabbed a large quiver and filled it with arrows until it was full with 50 arrows and he strapped it to his right leg since he was right handed. He made his way outside as he examined the men that were coming in the town square and gazed at each of them with calculating azure eyes.

'Hmm... not much for now. There had better be more coming in soon since there is five minutes left until the time I said is here.'

Impa and Hylia walked up to a cliff, overlooking the town and they glanced towards the area where Link and some of the men were standing. Hylia raised an eyebrow.

"Surely there will be more men than this..right?"Impa observed then men and looked at Hylia.

"It has not quite reached the time that Link set for the training to begin yet, Your Grace. They will surely be a few more." She pointed over at the entrance.

"Look, here come more men now."Hylia looked towards where Impa was pointing and saw a good portion of men walking into town, looking ready for their training. She nodded as a serious expression formed on her face.

Link frown as only about half of the men arrive. If anymore would arrive after the time he said he would give them the test he had set up for when they would become true Knights of Hylia. He led the men to get suited up inside of his shop that he had inherited.

He explained what the standard outfit for knights were and what the times for certain training times were. He waited for them to finish suiting up as he began to go through some katas using enchanted dummy dolls that would give him a slight challenge and work up a sweat as he began to try and catch the dolls off guard using guerilla tactics and using shield bashes in the right places.

A couple men however were only there to get some of the goods that Link's family had made such as the advanced spell books and advance bows which included Link's prized "Goddess Bow".

Impa frowned slightly, as if she could tell that some of the men were not there to prepare to fight."..I have a feeling that his day is not going to end well for some of those men down there.."Hylia nodded.

"I know. I can feel it too. I don't know why people must be so greedy and selfish…Why can't they be like Link and be honest, caring, and helpful..?"Hylia averted her gaze to the blue and golden ring that she was wearing and gently ran a finger around it, tracing the Hylian insignia that was inside of it.

Impa laughed softly and nodded."I wish there were more men like Link as well, but we will just have to make do with what we get, Your Grace."Hylia silently nodded as she sighed softly continued to gently run her finger around her ring.

Link finished his kata as he took a deep breath and he felt a deep sense of mischief in the area as he examined the town square and he saw a few men leaving carry a giant bag of items. He noticed that the bag of items had his family's insignia on it and frowned as he gripped his blade and shield and charged after the men.

"Hey you! Stop where you are!" Link excalimed as he charged at them with some fury shining in his fierce azure eyes.

Hylia glanced up to see Link charging at the men who were carrying away the bag and gasped. She stepped forward, wanting to use her magic, but Impa stopped her.

"I will take care of this, Your Grace. I will be back shortly."Impa suddenly disappeared and reappeared near the men carrying the bag.

"Stop right there you bastardly thieves!"She suddenly charged at them quickly amd easily overpowered by them by using her swift Sheikah techniques of quick kicks and punches as well as a bit of magic. The bag of items went flying into the air, but Impa quickly and easily caught it with one hand as she glared the men.

"Get out of my sight you pathetic excuses for men..NOW!"The beaten and bruised men suddenly ran away, terrified of Impa rage and power. Impa sighed as she turned around to face Link and help the bag out to him.

"I believe this belongs to you, Link."Hylia laughed softly to herself as she watched the men retreat.

They had definitely gotten what they deserved and they weren't coming back anytime soon.

Link chuckled as he took the bag and examined the items and found quite a few of the equipment he had personally made inside of it including his prized bow. He had seen a picture of the bow Hylia possessed in a book his family had in their vault and based his bow on the design. He rather liked the feel of it.

"Thank you Impa. Give Hylia my regards for me will oh and here for your help in helping me. Let me know if you find those bastards. I have several ideas for them in the future." Link smirked slightly.

Link was not a evil man but he believed in karma,those men WOULD be helping them one way or another in this war every pair of arms and legs count in the war against gave Impa a small pouch with twenty enchanted knives inside of them and bide her a farewell nod and small smile.

When Link had come back around three hundred men had arrived fully geared in knight armor and had a shield and sword on their backs as they all salute Link as he arrived and he grined slightly

'Finally some real men for Hylia's Army lets see what they have in them.' Link thought to himself.

"Alright maggots! Run three miles into Faron Woods and back. If you find any Bokoblins while on your run slaughter them and bring me their horns! Get a move on!" Link excalimed as he pointed to the Woods entrance.

Impa smiled at Link and nodded."I will."

She then disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on the cliff next to Hylia and knelt down."I have returned, Your Grace."Hylia looked at Impa and smiled softly.

"You may rise, Impa. You did will in teaching those greedy men a lesson."Impa stood up and looked at Hylia.

"I only did what was right, Your Grace."Hylia laughed softly and then gazed down at Link. He looked so handsome and exquisite in his knight armor. Hylia then looked back at Impa.

"Impa, can you follow the men on their run? I would like to know how well they do."Impa bowed."Of course, Your Grace. Stay safe, I'll be back shortly."

Impa then took off sprinting and jumped from tree branch to tree branch, keeping a close eye on the men while making sure that she wasn't seen.

Hylia smiled and took out the Goddess's Harp. It had been a while since she had played or sang any music, so she slowly began to play a song that she called, "The Ballad of the Goddess". After playing it for a bit, she began to sing along, her heavenly voice resonating through-out the area. Some of the animals began to come out of hiding and surround her as she continued to sing and play.

Link watched as the last of the men had vanished into the forest and decided to put away his stolen equipment in the shop. He had quite a bit of time to himself since alot of these men were noobies at wearing 30 pounds of armor and equipment. He locked up his shop and decided to sit on a roof as he began to carve something from a block of purple heart wood. He began to hear a melodic voice over the cliffs and smiles softly as he became mesmerized by the voice as it soothed his soul and all worries from him.

Hylia continued to sing and play until she finished the song. She smiled and gazed down at Link as a soft breeze blew through her hair. She smiled and blew him a kiss, which formed into the shape of a small heart, which floated towards Link and planted itself on his cheek, as if she had kissed him there.

She smiled softly and quietly said,."Good luck, My Chosen Hero.."

Link looked up as he heard some clankering of armored feet coming back and put away his little project in his back pouch along with his dagger as he jumped down after grabbing his bow he had brought with him and looked amongst the men that had returned. Link looked at the shadows and decided to wait another ten minutes before getting the knights attention. He decided to shoot some arrows into some targets from three hundred feet away.

Impa suddenly appeared next to Hylia and smiled."The men did well on their three-mile run. Hopefully we'll find more men like them in other towns."Hylia nodded.

"Hmm..That's good."She gazed down at Link and the three hundred men he was training. Her ears suddenly twitched as heard something in the bushes."What was that..?"Impa looked around.

"I'm not sure, Your Grace, but it can't be good.."Suddenly multiple Moblins and Bokoblins jumped out of the bushes and some trees and start attacking. Impa immediately took action and began to defeat them, but more kept coming.

"Quickly, Your Grace, you must teleport to safety. I'll take care of these pests!"Hylia gasped and stepped forward."But!" Impa looked at Hylia."Do it now, Your Grace!"Hylia sighed and chanted something in ancient Hylian She suddenly disappeared in a flash of golden light and Impa turned her attention back to fighting the Moblins and Bokoblins.

Hylia reappeared in a flash of golden light near a building in town and quickly pulled up her hood as she stepped back, attempting to hide in the shadows of an alley way as she looked at Link and the soldiers, hoping that no one noticed the flash of light.

Link looked over to a nearby cliff side as he saw a burst of light and narrowed his eyes slightly as his brow furrowed slightly,deep in thought.

'Hmm... could be bokoblins. I want this area to be safe so that there is safe travel to other towns. There was quite a few archers the other night when I was on patrol...'

"Alright men,I am going on a short patrol so while I am gone you will work on you technique in swordsmanship with these enchanted dummies I have built for you. They are on hard difficulty but they will not kill you only disable or disarm you. Once you are weaponless you will take a rest before going onto the schedules I have posted in front of my shop. Do not go inside of the shop it is locked up tight by my own personal locks that only myself or Hylia herself can Hylia is watching what you do make her proud. Dismissed!" Link exclaimed as he made his way up to the cliffs where he saw the brilliant light earlier.

Impa continued to fight the Moblins and Bokoblins, determined to get rid of all of them in case any of them had recognized Hylia before she had warped away. Hylia watched Link walk towards the cliffs began to follow him slowly since she was worried about Impa, but she was also nervous about staying down their alone with all the men. She continued to follow him, carefully making sure that she was quiet until she accidentally stepped on a twig, which immediately snapped in two. She gasped slightly and quickly hid again, quietly chanting a spell in Ancient Hylian, which caused her to turn invisible to the naked eye.

Link scanned the area around him as he heard a twig snap nearby but shrugged it off as he continued to make his way to the cliff while also cutting down any Moblins or Bokoblins that he might have come in contact with until he reached the top of a cliff. Link grinned slightly as he saw a small group surrounding someone. Link quickly jumped into the frayed into the huge group and came across Impa,who Link gave a nod to as he cast Din's Fire setting the dozens of Bokoblins arond them on fire,burning them alive to their deaths.

Impa smiled at Link as she wiped her brow."Thank you, Link. I didn't know how much longer I was going to able to hold them off…"Hylia followed Link and was there just in time to see him burn all the Bokoblins and Moblins.

She sighed in relief when saw that Impa was safe. She remained invisible as she worked her way around the burnt remains, but she tripped on a body, causing herself to stumble forward and accidentally bump into Link. Her face smacked into his chest as she quickly wrapped her arms around him to regain her balance. She said nothing and was glad that she was invisible because she was blushing bright red from embarrassment.

Suddenly the invisibilty spell fell from being used for a long period of time and the embrassment that Hylia was feeling. As she appeared visibly Link chuckled at Hylia who raised a blonde brow at the Goddess with a slight smirk on his pale face.

"Ok I know I'm handsome but I never thought a Goddess of your beauty would want me this bad Hylia." Link teased the Time Goddess.

Hylia suddenly let go of Link and stood up straight, regaining her composure, but her face was bright red.

"I-It was an accident, Link and you know it!"She became flustered and looked away as she fiddled with the ring that Link had given her, which she was now wearing on her left ring finger. Impa chuckled a bit and crossed her arms, slightly amused since she rarely got to see Hylia so embarrassed and flustered.

Link chuckled slightly and shook his head with a slight smile it was so fun to tease Hylia sometimes. One of the reasons that she did so was to give her some freedom from being under the pressure from the war and as a Goddess to where she had no worries even for only a moment. He loved to see her laugh,truly smile and blush,amongst other emotions he found cute on her.

"Oh you know I'm just teasing you Hylia and you know you enjoy it too." Link inquired as he winked at her flirtiously before he noticed the ring on her left ring finger.

"Well I see you decided to wear my ring _My Goddess _how do you like it?" Link questioned adding a bit of a mischevious tone to calling her his Goddess.

Hylia stopped fiddling with the ring as her blushing faded to a light pink color."I love it. It's beautiful and it's just right size due to the spell you enchanted it with. Very clever."She softly kissed Link's cheek and looked into his handsome azure pools before, but she looked away, blushing slightly.

"When Impa saw the ring, she asked me if I was engaged. I told her that I did receive the ring from you, but you didn't ask for my hand in marriage or anything.."Impa laughed softly to herself, clearly remembering what had happened earlier.

Link immediately blushed at the thought of marrying Hylia one day,one could say that he blushed brighter than any of the famed heart containers that were spread across the land.

"Anyways..." Link began, "Do you think we can introduce you to the troops soon? It would prove motivational to the troops." Link explained to Hylia and Impa.

Hylia thought for a moment."I'm not sure. I'm nervous about doing so due to the chances of an enemy listening in.."Impa nodded."Is there a private place we could go to for Hylia to reveal herself? I do not want to put Her Grace in danger.."She stared at Link.

Link thought for a moment as an idea came to him and smiled like a madman. Why not the Temple of Hylia? Its rather big and we can seal the doors with magic and use the back room for us while the rest of the temple is for the army." Link explained to the two,hoping his plan was good enough for them.

Hylia nodded."I believe that could work. What do you think, Impa?"Impa nodded.

"I will stand guard as well. You can't be too careful."She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

Link nods as he looks over the cliff side and sees the men training or what he could call attempted training. Link shook his head. The only true warriors were himself and Impa,he would count Hylia if he knew what her skills and abilites were like and how well she was with them.

"Pity these men,they still need tons of training to even be able to help conquer the rest of the Mokoblin territory they have to get back so the Faron Woods are ours again." Link mused to himself but loud enough for Hylia and Impa to know what he is saying.

Impa nodded."Yes, that's true, but I'm sure you'll be able to train and prepare them enough for the war. You wouldn't be Her Grace's Chosen Hero if she didn't think you could do it."Hylia nodded.

"They will get stronger under your training, I know it."She walked up next to him and gently grabbed his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

Link blushed slightly at Hylia's touch but squeezed his interlaced fingers with hers slightly and smiled back at her warmly.

"I suppose your right you two heh. Well there are a few stationed knights in the group. I will tell them the routes of the patrols for tonight. Thats all I would need to do for the rest of today. It was more of a introduction to the army for today." Link explained before he bowed to them and kissed Hylia's hand before taking off through the trees at a high-ranked speed that only a general should have with his cape flowing behind him as he ran.

"Alright men. I sent you all your schedules to your homes for training and what your patrol hours will be when I deem you worthy of the skill. The knights who stayed behind you know your patrol hours already. we will be doing three hour intervals for tonight until we gather more men then we will do hour intervals." Link explained before dismissing them and went into his shop for some personal time to himself as he went over some papers and letters on his desk.

Impa looked at Hylia."Looks like they're done training for the day. Are going to go back to Link's house, Your Grace?"Hylia nodded.

"Yes, I don't have any other matters to attend to at the moment."Impa smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Alright, then. I will go train and kill of some Bokoblins and other enemies. If you need me, you know what to do, Your Grace."Hylia smiled.

"Of course. I'll see you again soon, Impa."Impa then quickly made the Sheikah farewell sign and disappeared to continue her training. Hylia turned and headed towards the cottage where Link's house was, looking forward to resting for a bit.

Link continued to work hard through the afternoon studying the maps and info that he had in his office. Eventually he dozed off at his desk,using his arms as makeshift pillows while drooling a bit on his arm guards and dreaming of his Goddess.

Hylia made her way to the cottage and walked up to Link's house, opening the door and walking inside. She closed the door behind her and flopped down onto the bed after taking her sandals off. She gazed the blue and golden ring for a bit and then hugged the pillow as she nuzzled it a little and fell asleep peacefully with a smile on her face, dreaming of winning the war and being with her Hero.

Link woke up a few hours into the night and wiped the drool from his mouth and his arm guard as he held up his head to gather his surroundings.

"Ugh... dozed off I guess. I better head on home so Hylia's safe." Linked dragged his body home and open the door silently and he looked around seeing the lights were off and shrugged. Link took off all his equipment and his tunic before surcuming to sleep as he laid on the couch,not bothering to cover his torso as he went to sleep


	4. Faron Woods Part I

Legend of Zelda:Goddess of Time Chronicles

Chapter Four:Trip to Faron Woods

Hylia slowly began to stir and stretched a bit as she yawned. Her eylids fluttered a bit, revealing her ocean blue orbs. She sat up and glanced over towards the couch. She gasped slightly and almost squeaked a bit as her face turned bright red for right in front of her was hero, sleeping shirtless. She turned her head away at first, embarrassed, but she then slowly looked back at him. He looked so handsome, sleeping peacefully like that and his muscles were just begging her to come closer to him.

Surely enough she quietly got out of bed and knelt down next to Link, carefully raising a hand up and began to gently run her fingers along the muscles in his well-toned chest, down to his abs. She was amazed at how muscular he actually was. She kept stroking his muscles as she gazed down at his chest and her ears twitched slightly as she got curious about something.

She slowly lowered her ear down to his chest and smiled as she heard his strong heartbeat. It felt calming and soothing to her, which caused her to blush a little more. She slowly raised her head and smiled as she continued to gently stroke his chest and abs.

Link's eyes fluttered open as he stretched slightly as he felt a smooth,soft touch on his abs and chest and looked down and saw Hylia feeling his toned muscled torso. He slightly smirked to himself.

_'Why did I see this coming when I invited her to stay here?'_ Link thought to himself.

He carefully with a silent movement ran his bare hand up Hylia's back softly and slowly hoping to get the desired effect on his beautiful goddess.

Hylia jumped slightly when she felt Link's touch and suddenly stopped what she was doing, her face and ears turning as red as a heart container. "L-Link! You're awake.. Good morning." She look away slightly, avoiding eye contact and trying not to show how embarrassed she was.

Link chuckled slightly at Hylia's blushing crimson red face,he slowly made his way to his dresser and put on a clean white shirt,his normal iron mesh and finally his black tunic and cap. Link then grabbed his cloak,boots and shoulderplates and sat back on the couch as he began to put on the rest of his regular getup for the day and kissed Hylia's hand as well to get her out of her stupor.

"Morning _My Goddess_. How are you this morning?" Link asked as he implied that she was his.

The two had big plans for today. Link had acquired some Generals from the old war days and gave them the plans for the army and what they needed to prepare for. Link and Hylia were the two main objectives in this war since they were the most powerful beings at this time besides their enemies of course. Link looked over at Hylia with a raised blonde brow.

"The shower is ready for you to use and I had a friend of mine lend me a few white gowns as extra pairs of clothes for you to use." Link explained as he looked up at her as he finished adjusting his equipment.

Hylia shook her head as she came back into reality, her face and ears still slightly red. "Hmm? Oh, I-I'm fine, thank you." She still kept her gaze away from Link as she sat down on the bed and her Her eyes fell onto the blue and golden ring she was still wearing and she smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Alright. I'm not really used to changing my clothes, since the gown I wear is enchanted and remains the purest white no matter what happens to it, but I suppose I'll have to do it in order to fit in." She was unsure about how the other gowns would fit her since no one had taken her measurements and she wasn't sure where she would put her current gown.

"Well I figured you might need to wash it but it might be better to have normal clothes for now while you are in hiding. We won't need to be much in disguise for awhile anyway since we have other plans from the army." Link explained as he went into his closet to search for something.

About five minutes later Link came out with a blue and red quiver that could hold thirty-five arrows and a adventure bag for females and offered it to Hylia.

"Here I want you to have these Hylia. I made them several years ago as offering to give to your temple. The adventure bag is enchanted to carry many items and I do not know if you use real arrows or magical arrows but i thought you might want a quiver since the texts my family has stated that you are an expert archer and archmage." Link stated as he smiled before attaching his own adventure pouch,shield and blade under his cloak.

Hylia nodded and took the quiver and as well as the adventure pouch. "Thank you, Link… I am a skilled archer and I use a combination of real arrows and magical arrows. I can also fight with a sword, but I prefer archery. I only took up sword fighting because I knew it would be smart to know how to fight with more than one kind of weapon." She glanced towards the direction of the shower.

"I suppose I do need a shower and it would feel good to be clean." She stood up as she placed the quiver and the adventure bag on the bed and picked up one of the white gowns. "I'll be done shortly." With that she walked into the shower room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Link nodded to Hylia as she went to take her shower as he went to a nearby desk to organize his plans that he had written the night before in the shop. He began reading some of the enemies numbers and how strong and how many there were in the reports he had gotten from the generals who came back the other day. He got lost in a far away memory that his father told him about warfare as he gazed out of the window of his house.

Hylia began to sing a song that she hadn't quite picked a name for as she washed herself. She never knew getting clean could feel so good until now. After she finished showering she stepped out and took a towel, drying herself off before putting on one of the white gowns. It was comfy, but not as comfy as her normal gown. She sighed softly.

"It'll have to do for now." She then looked over and picked up the hairbrush, smiling a bit. She began to brush her hair as she opened the door and walked to the bed, sitting down and softly humming the song that she had been singing earlier.

Link's ears perked up slightly as he heard a song from Hylia and turned towards her as she sat on the bed. He acquired his small map as he sat next to her and slightly smiled towards opened the map and showed her the area of the Faron Woods.

"Today we are going to explored and head towards the Water Dragon,Faron to see if we can gather her assistance to clear the woods of these Bokoblins and Moblins." Link explained.

Hylia glanced at the map and nodded as she continued to brush her hair. "That sounds like a good plan." She resumed humming as she finished brushing her long golden tresses and then proceeded to put on her normal ribbons amd hair ornaments. As well as her earrings and the blue and golden ring that she had received from Link.

Link smiled slightly as he gathered his things and left a note on his door for the general who would stop by to read later on in the morning. "Well you would probably know where Faron would be located how about you lead the way my goddess?" Link inquired to Hylia as he handed her a white cloak with a hood.

Hylia gathered her things and nodded as took the cloak and put it on. She then looked at Link. "Alright, but what if the soldiers ask who I am? Should I go under another name until the proper time comes to reveal myself..? For some reason I feel like that would be a good idea." She pulled her hood up after she made sure that she wasn't forgetting anything and then looked back at Link.

Link thought for a moment as he looked over at Hylia with his gloved hands on his chin in a thinking pose. "For some reason the only name I can think up is Zelda. It just seems to fit you besides Hylia." Link mused as he opened the door for her being ever the friendly gentleman while stick the note he wrote on his door.

Hylia thought for a moment and nodded. "Zelda..Yes, that's a perfect name." She smiled at Link as she walked outside, her soft, golden hair gentlly brushing up against him.

Link smiled as he locked the door behind him and followed Hylia closeby while sensing someone near to who felt like Impa,though he wasn't surprised considering Impa was very close to the Goddess.

_'Taking no risks now are we? Well its for good reason I just hope we don't run into any higher ranked enemies on our way to Faron.'_ Link mused to himself deep in thought.

Impa was indeed watching and following them. However, she did not reveal herself. She stayed hidden as she continued to follow them and kept an eye out for enemies. Hylia walked next to Link, lost in thought of all they needed to do to be prepared for the war along with a few other things.

Link raised an golden brow as he looked down at Hylia,who seemed deep in thought for some things. _'Most likely the war amongst other things...'_ Link thought to himself. Link decided to speak softly to her. "Something on your mind my dear?" Link inquired to the young maiden.

Hylia suddenly snapped back into reality and shook her head. "It's nothing.."

She didn't want to trouble Link with what she was thinking about because she figured that he had his own things that he was worrying about. Right now they had to focus on gathering the soldiers and trekking to Faron's domain. She couldn't let other things distract her right now.

Link nodded slightly but reminded himself to ask Hylia about this at a later time. He wouldn't pester her about this yet but he couldn't help wonder if it related to her past with Demise. His thoughts went back to the instructment he was working on a couple days ago before his prized bow was almost stolen from under his nose. He decided to take out the purple heart with a rough shape of a small ocarina.

He took out his small knives at the side of his plated boot and began to carve the 12 holes he would need for making the sound that the ocarina would need. He let his thoughts go to the war that would begin in a short few days and he promised himself he would do whatever it took so that Hylia was unstressed as possible,he felt she shouldn't have to bear the entire weight of this situation to herself.

Hylia glanced over at Link and watched him slowly carve the purple heart. She could tell what he was carving it into because she had seen the shape before. She had seen and heard ocarinas before, but had never played one herself. She wanted to learn how, but never had time to make one herself because she had spent most of her time preparing for the war and search for the Chosen Hero. She completed the task of finding the Hero, but she still had to help prepare the war. She sighed softly and shook her head, trying to get her thoughts away from her hobbies and dreams and onto serious things like the war.

Demise and Ghirahim approached the town while the hero and the goddess were gone. Also they knew that the sheikah would be gone as well since she was often seen with her. Demise had ordered his small horde of 300 bokoblins,moblins and technoblins to attack the town destroying whatever and whoever stood in their way.

"Pitiful humans... You will not stand in my way of gaining the two goals I desire. The Goddess Hylia and the Triforce. Together I will be unstoppable with her by my side after I slaughter her precious hero right before her eyes!" Demise exclaimed as he laughed insanely with bloodlust in his eyes as he made Ghiarhim change to his blade form so he may torture some of the mortals for information on their so-called plans.

Link looked over his shoulder as he had a bad feeling about the town but he need to gather Faron's aid so that they may conquer the rest of the forest from Demise's grasp and work their way to Eldin's domain. They had made it to the center of the woods where they could vaguely hear the sounds of Lake Floria's waterfall.

"M'lady I would arm yourself and keep on your guard I sense trouble nearby." Link explained as he drew his blade and shield out just in case they were ambushed after putting his knives in the sides of his boots and his completed wooden ocarina away.

Hylia nodded and prepared her bow and arrows. "I sense it too."

She glanced around, not wanting to be taken by surprise if any Bokoblins or other monsters decided to attack them. Nothing would escape the sharp accuracy of her arrows. She always made sure that she was aiming her arrows right and put the right amount of magic into them when needed.

Link raised his golden brow slightly curious at something as he cut a fuse off of a bomb to 1/4 the normal length before lighting it to which he threw it to the west of him to which he slightly smirked as he heard some bokoblins yell in pain as they died and vanished leaving behind some treasure as spoils of war.

"I sense high concentrated amounts of magic in those bows Hylia... What kind of arrows are you capable of shooting?" Link inquired as he took a defensive position by the Goddess of Time's side for this ambush battle.

Hylia continued to keep a sharp eye out for any Bokoblins that would be stupid enough to reveal themselves. "I can shoot Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows, and Light Arrows. I save Light Arrows for strong enemies though since they take more energy out of me than Fire and Ice Arrows.."

Link nodded as a group of Bokoblins charged out of the woods as a few of their archers began shooting at the to which Link used his shield to redirect the flaming arrows to the Bokoblins on the ground that were currently charging at them rather stupidly.

"Come on you stupid Bokos... My mother has better aim and power than that!" Link taunted as he waited for the right time for him to charge the Bokoblins in swordplay. Using the training he learned over the years to his advantage.

Hylia kept her eyes on the Bokoblins and pulled back an arrow, concentrating magic into it, which transformed it into an Ice Arrow. "You Bokoblins aren't very bright are you?" She then released the arrow at the main archer Bokoblin, hoping to freeze him in his tracks.

The Bokoblin froze and fell to the ground and shattered to many pieces causing the other archers to become enraged at the loss of their kin, they immediately began to rapidly fire a wave of arrows at the Goddess and Hero to avenge their brother as the other kin began to charger faster at them.

Link frowned slightly as his mind raced at speeds at all generals would love to have in the midst of battle, he quickly ran through numberous plans to get them both out unscathed but came up with nothing til he looked at his right glove which somehow had the insignia of the Triforce and remembered a spell he found in the Naryu Artes book his family had kept throughout the eras.

Link stood as cloest to Hylia as possible without touching her a chanted a spell in the Ancient Hylian before excaliming in a calm,passive voice.

"Invoco a bendición sagrada do amor Naryu para protexer do mal a túa."

A purple diamond barrier surrounded the two hylians as the arrows bounced off of them harmlessly while Link used this moment to fire his own barrage of arrows,three at a time at the charging Bokoblins cutting down half of them while the rest of them surprisingly ran for cover by some giant mushrooms.

"Huh... I didn't know Bokoblins actually knew some sort of strategy..." Link mused as he panted slightly,using the Goddess' Ancient Magick as wore him out a bit especially if he needed to protect more than one person.

Hylia quickly notched three arrows, enchanting them with Ice magic and aiming them at the archers. "I guess they're smarter than we thought.." She then released the arrows. "They shouldn't be too hard to beat though, and I've battled tougher enemies than this." She readied more arrows.

"Hmm? Really now? You'll have to tell me some time Hylia I think I would love to hear more of your stories." Link responded as he watch the rest of the bokoblin archers shatter into nothingness as he gathered a intense amount of fire magick from his Din's Fire Spell and added it to his blade's power as he focus it all on a energy wave slice which burnt them to a crisp as Link surveyed the surrounding area for any more Bokoblins.

After waiting a few moments and seeing it was safe for the time being Link shealth his blade and shield before turning to Hylia for another question.

"Hylia according to what I've heard won't we need the Water Dragon's Scales in order to gain access to Faron's Domain and speak with her plus we will have to swim at any rate." Link inquired to his Goddess.

Hylia nodded. "Yes, but you have earn them by going through a trial in the Silent Realm." She looked at Link. "I have faith that you will be able to complete the trail if you are willing to try." She gazed into Link's eyes, awaiting his answer.

Link nodded his head slightly as he latched his shield onto his back. "Well then lead the way since I do not know where these are hidden at and I have been through the forest many times throughout my life course you probably know that since you watch over the surface." Link retorted and half-joked to the goddess.

A thought went to Link as he planned for the trial ahead,since Hylia didnt have her usual gown on what would happen when they would have to swim to Faron's Domain to speak with her?

"Uh Hylia not to be rude or perverse but... How will you get to Faron's Domain after I earn the scales? You are not wearing your usual gown afterall which from what I heard would changed shape and give your look into a swimmer's tights look when you need to go visit Faron." Link voiced his thoughts slightly embrassed at the thought of Hylia in a swimming suit or bikini.

Hylia nodded. "Alright, follow me then." She turned away, but then froze when Link mentioned that she wasn't wearing her normal gown. She blushed slightly and looked back at him.

"I..I'm not sure..I've never been without it until now.." She blushed slightly at the thought of what could happen with the normal white gown she was wearing and then shook her head, trying to clear those images from her mind.

Link blushed as he looked at the back of his pouch he carried and shook his head. '_I just hope its the right size...'_ Link thought to himself as he thought of an item he had stitched together a couple years ago and kept in his pack in case he ever went out on a date with someone who wanted to go swimming in a lake or river.

"I think I got something Hylia... I'm not sure if its the right size but it should solve your gown problem..." Link half-mumbled,slightly shy for the first time in his life.

_'And knowing how teasing that Impa could be she is probably going to use this as blackmail once things calm down a bit that and if any of the dragons knew his feelings for the young goddess and the dreams he's been having of her and him together as a couple.'_

Link raised his head as they were near a huge platform in front of a huge tree which also had some rivers surround it in a U-shape. "Huh... is this the place of the trial Hylia?" Link inquired keeping his personal thoughts in the back of his mind.

Hylia nodded. "Yes, you just need to be taken to the Silent Realm now." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Link. "What exactly might this item be that will help me with my problem?" She was a little curious and wondered why Link would carry around such an item since she knew that he normally traveled alone.

"Well it is a bikini. Surprisingly I didn't know it was in this pouch when i packed it but it is in there. It is gold,white and red and it is enchanted to keep the wearer at a warm temperature so they do not have to worry about getting too cold or took me ages to figure it out since the fabric I used was very sensitive." Link explained as he looked around his surroundings for the entrance to the Silent Realm.

Hylia blushed slightly at the thought of wearing a bikini around Link, but she knew that she'd have to wear it or she would be humiliated and extremely embarrassed. She shook her head a bit and looked at Link.

"In order to get to the Silent Realm you need to play a song to activate the Trial Gate and then strike the center of the symbol that appears with the Master Sword. I must warn you, though. I cannot go with you when you do the trial. You must go into the Silent Realm alone, understand?" She stared at Link with a serious expression on her face.

Link nodded as he stared back at her with a fierce determined look on his face and drew his blade from its shealth ready for the trial ahead as his blade illuminated slightly with the holy power it contained.

"I am ready Hylia,I assume you will be activating the gate so that I may begin the trial?" Link questioned with a raised brow.

Hylia nodded and took out her harp. She then began to play "_Farore's Courage_" and soon began to sing along to the music. As she sang and played a symbol seemed to appear on the ground and start glowing as it rose from the ground a bit.

Link nodded to Hylia as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and smiled slightly at her as he thrust his blade into the trianglar insignia on the ground as he spirit was sent into the Silent Realm.

Link opened his eyes to find that all of equipment had disappeared and raised an eyebrow but took a guess that this was a part of the trial ahead. He examined his surroundings and noticed that a barrier had surrounded him and studied the Ancient Hylian writing on the ground which said "_Barrier"_.

"hmm... must be a safe point against any enemies I might encounter here..." Link mused to himself.

_Link can you hear me?_ Hylia spoke to him telepathically shocking Link a bit. '_thought she wouldn't be able to help me.'_

_I can offer you some advice my chosen hero,this is Farore's Trial of Courage. You must collect 15 Farore's Tears in the surrounding area. However... There are two kinds of guardians here the Sky and the Earth. They will awaken once you leave the safety of the barrier and will chase you to try and hit you which is rather painful or so I've heard. _Hylia giggled a little as Link winched slightly at the thought.

"Ok so is there any way to stop or prevent them from being awakened?" Link inquired to her voice.

_Yes first of all do not touch the Guardians while they are sleeping or touch the waking water which can appear about anywhere or where water in the physcial world is. The way to gain time,90 seconds to be exact is to collect the Tears. There are also watchers as well to wake up the Guardians. I wish you luck my chosen hero I believe you can do this and you can try as many times to complete this trial. _Hylia explained as her voice disappeared and he stepped out of the barrier as he heard a roar and the Guardian in front of him began to charge at him.

Link noticed there was a Farore's Tear in front of him and so he quickly ran and just before the Guardian swung his staff,he rolled under him and gathered the Tear freezing the Guardians for 90 seconds.

"This is going to be rather troublesome..." Link breathed softly as he sprinted through the temple grounds.

Hylia walked away from the place where Link had been teleported to the Silent Realm and sat down on the stairs in front of the Temple's entrance. All she could do know was wait. She began to fiddle around with her ring for as she thought about what could be happening with Link.

"I hope he's alright.. The guardians are pretty strong.." She went to lean back a little ways, but the stairs started to dig into her back, so she stood up and walked over to nearby tree. She sat down once and leaned against its sturdy trunk.

This was much for comfortable than the stairs. As she continued to wait her thoughts drifted to the war. All she wanted was the land to be at peace again, but in order for that to happen they would have to lose many innocent lives in this war. She turned her gaze up to the sky.

"I pray to the goddesses that Link will be successful...He still has two more trials to go through, but he is strong.." She suddenly began to feel a little sleepy and she wondered how long she had been waiting. She let out a small yawn as her eyes began to close.

"Mmm..I hope…this war won't last long…" She then drifted off to sleep, her bangs gently blowing through the breeze.

Hylia hadn't been asleep for long when she began dreaming.

_Hylia was standing in an open field and it seemed rather peaceful. She looked across the field and saw Link. He was smiling and his red cape was flowing in the breeze. The tunic he was wearing was as green as the grass around them and it suited him perfectly. _

_She smiled back as she began to run towards her hero. She watched as he began to run towards her when suddenly a huge flash of blue lightning struck the ground in between, causing them both to stop abruptly. A huge, flaming, black figure of a man began to form and it turned towards Link, raising a massive, black, jagged sword. She gasped and tried to get near Link, but the man used his sword to create a powerful gust of wind, knocking her backwards. She cried out as she landed on the ground a few yards away with a hard thud._

_She looked over and watched as Link unsheathed the Master Sword and began dueling the monstrous looking man. "Link!" She tried to stand up, but immediately crumpled back down to the ground, still in pain from the harsh fall. She continued to watch the battle with a terrified expression on her face._

Back in reality Hylia was still sleeping against the tree trunk, but her once peaceful face was now scrunched up liked she was in pain and drenched in sweat. She began mumbling in her sleep as she tossed and turned a bit.

Link panted in exhaustion as he began to run from the Reaper and Earth Guardians. He had collected all of the tears and thought that all the guardians would disappear. He was dead wrong and berated himself for it he had a saying that would go down for several generations. _"Always expect the unexpected."_

Link doved for the barrier as a Earth Guardian attempted to take a deadly swipe at him to force him to redo his trial and narrowly missed by the skin of Link's teeth about .08 centimeters to be exact causing the guardian to destroy a watcher in anger,though no one knew how or why the guardian had emotions since it was just a statue.

Link's spirit went back to his body as he panted in exhaustion when he withdrew the Master Sword into his long purple and gold shealth that was strapped on to his back. He had made this shealth and enchanted it so that this shealth would always come with the Master Sword incase evil would ever rise and a new hero would need to fight the dark entity. If he only knew that sword would become a legend along with his shield.

Link looked over at the Great Tree where Hylia was napping and noticed that she was tossing and turning just like the previous night and gave a small frown.

"Why must she be tormented by these nightmares? A woman of her elegance and beauty doesn't deserve that... Goddess or not." Link mumbled as he slowly walked his way over to the one he loved a gently held one of her pale,soft hands and kissed it before squeezing it.

"Hylia... I'm here wake up my princess. Let the nightmares vanish from your mind." Link spoke softly with care as he stroked some of Hylia's golden locks behind her elvish ear.

Hylia's face remained the same, still twisted in pain. She mumbled louder and shifted a bit as crystalline tears began to flow down her soft, pale cheeks. "Link…No.."

_In her dream she was still watching Link and the black figure duel each other fiercely. Blue lightning continued to strike all around them and figure laughed proudly before swinging his sword, which created a huge gust of wind that slammed Link into a tree. The Master Sword flew out of his hand and landed in the ground near Hylia. _

"_Link!" She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Link was battered, bruised and had numberous wounds which were bleeding profusely. He had a helpless look on his face and he glanced towards Hylia one list time, mouthing the words, "I love you." The black figure grinned sinisterly down at Link. "IT'S OVER HERO!" The figure then plunged his jagged sword down into Link's heart._

Hylia suddenly jolted awake. "LINK, NO!" Tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks and she suddenly squeezed the hand that was holding hers. She glanced up and was met with Link's beautiful, deep blue, azure eyes. She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Link! I-I was so scared…Y-You were fighting, but.. your sword got knocked away and..you were murdered right before my very eyes!" She sobbed and clung to him tighter, sobs racking her delicate figure.

"Shh... It's alright now. I'm here now." Link spoke softly as he gently wiped away her tears from her swollen,red eyes and embraced her as he kiss her golden hair.

"Now describe your dream for me hun. It might help you to get it off of your chest." Link suggested to her.

"Though you do not have to since according to myth your dreams are visions into the future sometimes. But it would not hurt to know so that we may be able to stop whatever you are saying happens to me. I'll be damned by Din if I don't try and survive to keep you safe from harm. Especially if it involved that Demon Bastard." Link softly explained as he spit venomously at the thought of Demise making she not of his saliva got on Hylia.

Link continued to stroke her cheek as he didn't let go of his embrace as he repositioned Hylia so that they were both comfortable regardless if Impa was watching or not. He knew she wouldn't mind probably if he comforted the Goddess,she could be rather vulnerable sometimes since she loves her people and wishes to protect them all from the evil of Demise.

Hylia sniffed before looking back up at Link's azure orbs. "Well,…. We were both in a meadow… On opposite sides of it really. It was beautiful and peaceful… We then started to run towards each other, but an enormous bolt of blue lightning struck the ground in between us, causing us to stop… A huge black man with flaming hair and a red and black jagged sword appeared.. I'm..pretty sure it was Demise. When I moved to go towards you, he swung his sword and created a gust of wind that knocked me backwards.. I slammed into the ground and tried to get up, but I fell back down because I was in too much…" She choked back a sob.

"Then..You unsheathed the Master Sword and began to fight him. I watched hopelessly as he beat you and inflicted many wounds on your once perfect skin.. He then created another gust of wind with his sword, which slammed you into a nearby tree..The Master Sword flew out of your hand landed in the ground next to me. I screamed and watched as you looked at me with a helpless expression on your beaten and bloody face and mouthed the words _'I love you' _before he.." She sniffed as fresh new tears began to form and flow down her cheeks again. "He plunged his sword down into your heart.." She silently cried once more, dreading the thought of losing Link,..her Chosen Hero and the love of her life. "I pray to the goddesses that that wasn't a prediction of the future.." She hugged Link tightly again, not wanting to let go.

"Shh... I won't let that happen Hylia... or at least I'll try not to. It is my wish that we both come through unharmed or with our lives intact at the very least. Sadness on your beautiful face doesn't suit you MY Goddess. I'll be damned for all eternity if he even tries to do _that_ to you again. No one should ever do that to you." Link explained as he kissed her tears away before handing her a small package that contained the swimming suit that he had mentioned before he began the trial along with a necklace of the Faron's Dragon Scale.

"Take all the time you need Hylia. I'm sure we can wait a night before continuing onwards into Faron's Domain. Your well-being and safety comes first before anything." Link continued on as he kept her in his arms with his package to her by his side.

Hylia gently took the package as her cheeks flushed a light pink color from Link's soft, gentle kisses. "Thank you.. I would greatly appreciate if we waited one more night before talking with Faron.. I'm…in no condition to do so right now.."

She glanced up at the sky, to see that the sun was still somewhat high as a few fluffy clouds lazily floated by. She then returned her gaze to Link.

"We still have a little while before night fall. What do you wish to do since we will not visiting Faron until tomorrow?" She glanced down at the package that contained the swim suit as an idea came to mind, but she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts as the blush on her cheeks grew darker.

"Hmm we are near a lake so we could go for a small evening swim if you would wish Hylia. I will go and take out any nearby Bokoblins and other various enemies. I would need to do that anyway so that we may sleep peacefully without risk of attack although Impa wouldn't allow that to happen at any rate." Link explained as he slowly got up and dusted himself off as he looked over at the sun's horizon then over at Hylia.

"Course I can stay here with you if you wish as well and just gather the wood we need for a fire and set up camp." Link also suggested as he noticed a few broken branches nearby and gathered them as he began to make a fire pit.

Hylia smiled softly. "An evening swim sounds nice.. I haven't had a decent swim in a while and we could make the fire and sit near it to enjoy its warmth after the swim if you'd like." She blushed at the thought of her and Link snuggling close to each other while sitting near the fire, but she quickly pushed the thoughts away.

"I suppose you should go and take out the Bokoblins while I get ready for the swim.. Stay safe and do not worry about me. I will be right here waiting for you when you return." A smile once again formed on her lips before she glanced down at the package once more_. 'I just hope it fits..' _She thought to herself.

Link smiled geuninely at her as he finished making a fire and using a bit of his magically ability craft two sleeping bags for the two of them:A black and green one for the Chosen Hero and a red,blue and gold colored one for the Goddess of Time.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a small embrace before departing for the area surround the lookout and the fairly-medium sized lake. His eyes surveyed the area as his estimates were right and there was a rather large horde of a hundred bokoblins,moblins and crows as Link sighed to himself.

"Naryu... I hate being right all the time. I swear its a curse." Link mumbled to himself efore an idea formed.

"Impa,I know you can hear me so if you want some game join me in slaughtering these monsters." Link stated voicing his idea to the nearby ninja before wielding his legendary sword and blade as he made his way to the enemy's camping grounds.

Impa chuckled lightly before landing next to Link. "Very well, I shall join you in slaughtering these fowl beasts. I must keep Her Grace safe at all costs." With that she swiftly ran forward and began taking out every enemy in path while easily dodging their attacks with her acute Sheikah skills.

Meanwhile back at the camp, Hylia had opened the package and held the bikini out. It looked beautiful and very well crafted. She then looked around before hiding some trees to change privately. After she finished changing, she looked at herself. The bikini fit surprisingly well and was very comfortable.

She then picked up her gown and wrapped it around her waist like a skirt. She carefully walked back to the camp and sat on a rather large rock, waiting for Link. She didn't want to start swimming without him, so she chose to wait patiently and hoped that there weren't too many enemies for him to defeat.

Link and Impa stood barely scraped from the havoc and choas that they just ensued on the Bokoblins,Moblins and Crows they have killed as dozens of treasures layed around them and they began to gather the rupees and materials for the war effort.

"I give you my thanks Impa. I will craft something up for you once I have the time. For now I'll return to Hylia's side. We will leave probably around daybreak or mid-morning depending on Hylia herself." Link explained as he gave a small bow of respect before making his way over to a tree to change.

Link slow stripped off his armor,cap,tunic and boots and using a bit of his magical abilities put them in his adventure pouch before strapping on his blade in its shealth and his shield to his back and made his way to camp.

Impa chuckled softly as she watched Link walk away before jumping into a nearby tree to watch over Link and Hylia's camp. Even though they had taken out all of the enemies, she wasn't taking any second chances.

Upon Link's arrival he found Hylia in her bikini while wearing a gown around her waist. To Link words could not describe how beautiful the goddess of time look to his mortal eyes. He thought himself as unworthy to be by her side but he would stay by her side faithfully til the end of his days or if she departs from the surface to the ones who created the triforce and the lands that they walk on.

"I can see why you're a goddess Hylia, you are the definiton of perfection if I say so myself. I am honored that you have chosen me and graced me the honor of staying by your side as your chosen hero." Link spoke softly with a gently smile rarely seen to any but Hylia as he placed his gear by his sleeping bag.

Hylia's cheeks flushed slightly as she smiled back gently. "You flatter me, Link, but I hardly think that I am perfect. Even a goddess like myself can make mistakes." Her eyes then fell to his bare chest. His well-toned chest muscles and six-pack abs were once again showing and no longer hiding behind the material of his tunic. She looked away to hide her scarlet blush and stood up.

"Come. Let us enjoy an evening swim." She carefully untied her gown and set it down on the rock she had been sitting on. She then began to walk towards the shore of the lake, swinging her hips slightly in a seductive manner before looking back at Link and winking.

Link blushed slightly at Hylia's swinging of her hips,now without the gown covering her legs he could not help but stop to stare before shaking his head to get his emotions in control from her teasing at him but have a small smile as he made his way to the lake.

"Well they do say beauty is in the eye of the beholder so I'm just giving you my opinion on what I think of you in your swimming suit m'lady" Link inquired to the goddess before jumping into the lake with a graceful dive and rose to the surface as he waited for Hylia to join him in the night swim under the full moon.

She laughed softly. "I suppose that is true." She walked up to the edge of the lake and was just about to dive in, but stopped. "Oh, and I hope you're ticklish." She giggled and then performed a perfect, graceful dive into the water. She swam near Link's feet and gently began to tickle them a little, smiling as she tried not to giggle underwater and lose air.

"Oh crap..." Link mumbled as he began to swim away from Hylia laughing slightly at their little game.

"How in the name of Naryu did you know my feet were ticklish!" Link exclaimed as he continued to swim away at an olympic swimmer's pace.

Hylia surfaced for a moment and laughed. "A Lucky guess or maybe it was because I watched you grow up, so I saw all the tickle fights you got into with your parents!" She quickly dove back under water after taking a deep breath and gave chase to Link, trying to reach out and tickle his feet again.

Link smirked slightly as he dove down deep into the lake and hid beneath some rocks and roots of the Great Tree waiting for Hylia to pass him by so that he could have his fun as well after all two could pay at that game. He would make sure that she wouldn't almost drown though,ever the shy and crafty warrior.

Hylia swam a little further and came near the area where Link was hiding, but stopped. She looked around, wondering where Link could be hiding. After looking around a bit, she began to feel the need for air, so she surfaced and took a deep breath.

"Where in the name of Nayru could Link be hiding down there..?" She looked at the water before looking around to determine where to dive down next in order to search for Link. "Hmm.." She swam a little before taking another deep breath and diving down deep into the lake. She then began to look around for any sign of Link. _'Hmm..'_

_'Perfect she took a deep breath now I can get her.'_ Link thought to himself as he grinned.

Link slowly swam towards Hylia making sure to stay silent as he could be while he snuck up below and behind the Goddess of Time when Link got about five feet from her he pounced at tackled her while tickling her ribs mercyfully while making sure they were close to the surface.

Hylia let out a small squeak when she was pounced upon and a few bubbles escaped her mouth as she tried to contain her giggling. _'How in goddesses' name did he know I was so ticklish there?' _She squirmed and tried to get out of Link's grasp as she let out a few more bubbles.

Link continued to tickle her ribs and stomach before playfully slapping her ass in the water and decided to have them surface above the lake's water as he grinned at her. He shook his head moving his wet hair out of his eyes and he had his arms wrapped around her waist as he breathed a bit husky behind her neck.

"Having fun _MY _ Goddess?" Link asked in a velvet voice to the Goddess of Time.

Hylia blushed slightly and then brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "Of course I am. I just don't know how in Din's name you knew I was so ticklish there! There are no books that mention where I'm ticklish at, so you could not have read about it. That would be a rather odd fact to put in a book." She turned her face to look at him and lifted a hand, beginning to gently caress his cheek before softly planting a kiss on it.

"Just a lucky guess to be truly honest Hylia. I'm glad you are having fun m'lady it isn't going to be often that we have time to relax and not worry about other things." Link inquired as he landed a gently hand on her cheek and rubbed the pale skin slightly with his thumb.

Hylia smiled softly. "Yes,..I know, and please just call me 'Hylia'. You have no need to call me 'M'lady' or any other formal title." She continued to caress his cheek gently. "You are MY Hero after all.." She then slowly leaned closer and gently pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly.

"As you wish Hylia but I will have to use your title in public. You know don't want the others getting jealous and all of that drama." Link explained as he smiled warmly at the Goddess.

Link gently move Hylia's wet hair out of her eyes and face as he pulled her closer to him in the water,sharing their body heat as he embraced her and returned her gentle kiss with one of his own to her pale pink lips as he stroked her cheek and back with his hands.

Hylia slowly wrapped her free arm around Link's waist and gently began to rub his back as she deepened the kiss and stroked his cheek with her other hand. She felt blissful and didn't want to pull away. She wanted this moment to last forever even though she knew that it could not.

Link continued to kiss the young goddess as he felt happiness that no one else had ever given him. Hylia did not judge him by his looks but how he acted and his personality unlike those in his village. He didn't want to end the kiss but had to so that both of them could breathe. He held her close as he sighed a bit sadly since how far the time has gone.

"I think it best that we head back Hylia. We should be back in the village around this time tomorrow or earlier if things go well. Hopefully Faron will grace us with her aid." Link spoke solemnly as he looked down at the maiden in his arms.

Hylia laid her head on Link's shoulder and nodded slightly. "Alright.. I am certain Faron will lend us her strength. She is against Demise like the rest of us." She smiled softly up at Link while she gently moved her hand from his cheek to his wet, platinum locks and began to gently run her fingers through them.

Link smiled warmly at Hylia as he lead them slowly through the lake's surface to where they set up camp and noticed that Hylia would need some privacy in order to change. Link grabbed his tunic and spare part of pants as he turned towards the goddess.

"Uh... I'll give you some privacy to change. There is a line above the fire for our clothes to dry over so that we don't have to deal with wet clothes tonight. Don't want us to catch cold now especially since we are going to be in the water early in the morning." Link explained before beginning to go behind a large tree nearby the campgrounds.

Hylia nodded and picked up her gown along with the rest of her clothes. "I'll be done in a moment." She walked behind some trees, opposite of Link, and changed from her wet bikini into her warm, dry clothing and gown. She then walked back out and hung her bikini on the clothes line near the fire to dry. She looked around a bit and sat down on a log near the fire, patiently waiting for Link to finish changing.

Link dumped his wet boxers and pants that he stripped off onto the grassy earth. He aired out the fresh pair of bottoms he had gathered before putting them on and adding his layer of his signature black tunic without his undershirt or his chain mesh that he usually wore everyday,it felt foreign to him to be without his armor but he would make do for the night,heavy armor was rather hard to get comfortable in especially in a small sleeping bag.

Link made his way back to the campfire with his wet bottoms in hand before setting it on the clothesline before noticing something was missing. On the clothes line was his boxers and pants and Hylia's bikini and noticed there was no undergarments such as a bra or panties. Link looked over to Hylia with a raised eyebrow.

_'Does she not wear any underwear or something? I could swear that she does or maybe with that enchanted gown of hers it helps hide her elegant figure...'_ Link mused to himself with a slight blush on his face as he made his way over to Hylia on the log by the fire.

Hylia looked at Link, a little confused on why he was raising his eyebrow until she looked at the clothes line and noticed that she had forgotten to put her wet undergarments on it. Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she realized what he was thinking and she quickly rushed over near her sleeping bag, picking up her undergarments and hanging them on the line._ 'Oh my goddesses, I can't believe I forgot to hang these up and then he thought I didn't.. Oh sweet Nayru!' _She thought to herself. She then took her seat back on the log, looking away to hide her now crimson blush.

_'Ok did she just read my mind or something?'_ Link thought to himself before noticing that her underwear was white lace and blushed a bit as many perverse thoughts began to enter his mind of them making love to each other,one of which was in the lake that they were just in.

_'Oh sweet Farore please kill me now before Impa does if she finds out about these thoughts'_ Link begged in his mind while trying to find something to do.

Link wented over to his sleeping bag and found a pot and some cut up and prepped cucco chicken and also noticed he had a bottle of grease as well and had a thought of making a late dinner that was good with protein. He moved the clothesline a bit so that if any oil splattered it would not hit their dying clothes as he waited for the chicken to start heating up in the frying oil.

Hylia remained looking away for a awhile until a pleasant aroma filled the air, which caused her to look towards Link. She then noticed that he was cooking dinner and she smiled softly. The blush on her cheeks had faded to a light pink color, which complimented her otherwise pale skin. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled, clearly enjoying the smell of the food.

"That cucco sure smells good." She then looked at Link. "Your mother taught you well. …Sometimes…I wonder what it is like to have parents since I never had any, being a goddess and all. I always cared for myself and I never had a childhood. I have always been a grown woman and I have never known what it is like to grow up." She knew the subject was sort of pulled out of the blue, but she did not want to talk about the war or Faron. She just wanted to relax and talk about other things to ease her mind.

"Oh? Tell me more about your life in the heavens with the Goddess I am a bit intruged to say the least especially since you are the Goddess of Time. Most people say you are all sister and just began into existance as adults but I would like to hear your side of the story. Who better to ask than the source?" Link mused as he flipped a couple pieces of the chicken on the other side making sure that each side would be evenly cooked in the pot.

"After all most people do have a childhood and grow up unless they need to grow up quickly to provide for their family. I didn't have much of a childhood I think I began training for knighthood when I was seven was it?" Link continued on speaking his thoughts out loud.

Hylia sighed softly. "Many believe that all four of us are sisters, but we are not. The three golden goddesses, Nayru, Din, and Farore are sisters, but I am not related to them. I never had an actual family, but the three goddesses are like family to me. I've lived with them ever since I can remember. Life in the heavens is very busy, yet also a little boring and quiet. I am usually alone, save for Impa who accompanies me nearly everywhere I go. The three golden goddesses are busy with their own duties while I watch over The Surface and maintain the peace. It is not very different from life here on The Surface, except we do not quarrel and struggle to survive. It's very peaceful and we also do not eat as often as you humans and other creatures do. We can go without food for a very long time before we become hungry, but we at least ate once a day and discussed what was going on as well as what we had been doing and what we were planning to do."

She twirled some of her hair around her fingers. "I do not recall having a childhood, but I do seem to remember the three golden goddesses teaching me magic and other things since they are older than me. If I did have a childhood, it was very short due to my stature as Goddess of Time and a mere child cannot control the flow of time itself. It would be disastrous." She kept her gaze on Link. "Yes, I do remember watching you begin your training at a very young age and I must say that you have come very far. You are a true knight who is pure at heart." She smiled softly.

Link laughed a bit at the child controlling time idea."Oh goddesses a child controlling the timestream that would be something. We would probably never age if that was the case. Reminds me of theories that I heard of about a foundation of youth of sorts. I find that rather idiotic personally. Why live forever and watch everyone you know and love die?" Link mused before getting two iron rods and stabbing them through 3 of the chickens each before handing Hylia one of the rods.

"Be careful Hylia they are rather hot. I left a couple for Impa at a later time if she wishes for a small meal." Link explained before blowing on the hot meat and taking a small bite of it.

"I wouldn't say I have come very far,maybe I'm very skilled but I am no where near my father's swordsmanship or my mother's magically weaving skills. I am probably at a fourth or a half of their skills at best." Link commented on Hylia's compliment about his training.

Hylia nodded gently blew on the hot pieces of cucco chicken. "Impa doesn't eat very often, but I'm sure she will greatly appreciate the meal. She will probably eat while we are asleep. She prefers to eat alone for some odd reason." She carefully took a bite out of a piece of chicken and licked her lips as she chewed and swallowed. "Mmm…delicious." She took another bite before looking back at Link.

"The rumor about the Fountain of Youth is false. There is no such fountain and it would be pointless if there was. As you said, why would you want to live forever and when all of your loved ones will die? It would be quite lonely.." Mentioning loneliness reminded Hylia of her life in the heavens.

She never admitted it, but she had been lonely there. Not even Impa helped with how lonesome she felt in the heavens and the Fountain of Youth story reminded her that she would live forever because she was a goddess, while Link would eventually grow old and die. She began to eat the rest of her cucco chicken in silence with her bangs covering her eyes so Link would not have to see the sadness in them, though a single tear managed to escape and run down her cheek as she ate.

Link looked up from his chicken as he noticed a small lonely crystalline tear from Hylia's pale cheek and frowned slightly with a bit of sadness realizing that she was immortal and he sadly was not. Link walked over to her side leaving his pole with the remaining cucco chicken by the fire to keep it warm, he wiped away her lonely tear and stroked her cheek.

"Hey don't be sad Hylia. Though I may die my spirit will live on I promise you that my spirit maiden. I'll always cherish our time together and never forget it as long as I shall live. You have made me a very happy man within the past couple of days than I have been in years of my existance." Link spoke softly to her as he embraced her softly in his arms.

Hylia set her chicken down near the fire as well before burying her face into Link's shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

"Though your spirit will live on, I will still be physically alone.. My life will go back to the way it was in the heavens once the war is over and The Surface is restored.. I-I don't want to return to that life and…I don't want to watch you die.. You are the only one who has been able to fill the empty void that was in my heart and taken away my feelings of loneliness.. Without you I will be alone again.." She suddenly gripped Link tightly. "I don't want you to die..My Chosen Knight.." A few more crystalline tears flowed down her pale cheeks and landed on the soft fabric of Link's tunic, creating a small damp spot.

Link quietly gave her soothing shushing noises as he rocked her in his arms. He truthly did not want to die or to leave Hylia alone in the heavens again. He never knew that Hylia felt this way about him this strongly. He had always thought that he was normal amongst the Hylians. He wiped away her tears and kissed each of her cheeks as he looked at her with some sorrow as he bit his bottom lip slightly.

"I do not know what I can say to make you feel better Hylia. I wish I could go with you up to the heavens when all of this is over but... all I can say is this., live in the now and don't worry about the future just take one moment at a time and live like there is no tomorrow." Link spoke softly before looking up at the clear night sky under the moonlight as he sighed and squeezed the goddess in her arms softly.

Hylia sniffed softly and nuzzled Link's shoulder as her cheeks flushed a light pink color. "There..actually is a way for you to join me in the heavens…You must pass four trials, one for each goddess including myself and if you are successful, then you may join me and become…my mate as we goddesses call it. You will have to go by another name because the name Link is not suitable for a god even though it is a lovely name for a man like yourself. The trials are extremely harsh though, and I fear that you may not be able to pass them even though you are my Chosen Hero. I am also not allowed to tell you what the trials are or what they are about. I would if I could share that information with you, but I cannot." She then gently brushed her lips up against Link's cheek and planted a soft kiss upon it.

Link rubbed Hylia's back with a look of determination in his oceanic azure eyes,a look that no one not even that goddesses themselves have ever seen before. They radiated with power,wisdom,courage and charisma. A look that any mortal and prehaps a few immortals would follow him until death.

"I'll do it. No matter the trials that would lay ahead. I would rather die than have you face eternity alone." Link exclaimed as he kissed her on the lips softly but with passion that would only be reserved for her and her alone.

Hylia smiled into the kiss and kissed back with just as much passion as Link. His attitude made her confident that he would pass the trials and be able to join her, which caused her to deepen the kiss with even more passion than before. She lifted her hands up to his hair and began to run her fingers through it, once again feeling blissful and full of happiness that only Link, himself, could give her.

Link cupped Hylia's chin as he deepened the kiss even more to her ad kept her close to his body radiating in her happiness. He was a bit worried that he would not pass the trials but he would try his damnedest to complete them for her. As he broke the kiss he looked up high into the sky as he moon was pass the highest point in the sky and looked over to Hylia with a smile.

"I think it best that we settle down for the night Hylia. We have a long day tomorrow and I have a feeling we are going to need all of our strength in order to get through it." Link inquired to the young Goddess of Time.

Hylia nodded as she yawned a bit. "Yes, we need all of the sleep we can get." She stepped back as she removed her hands from Link's hair and looked at her sleeping bag before looking back at Link. She then walked over to her sleeping back, removing her headpiece, sandals, and earrings, placing them near her sleeping bag, but she kept the ring on that Link had given her. She sat down on her sleeping bag and smiled softly.

"I guess this is goodnight then, Link." She gazed up at him with her ocean blue eyes that were glittering softly in the moonlight.

Hylia smiled softly before nestling into her sleeping bag and gently laying her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and thought of Link and imagined him passing the trials that he would have to face to become her mate. She eventually fell into a deep, peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

"Good night my Goddess have pleasant dreams this moonlit night" Link smiled back at her before watching her go to her dreams and hope that they would be filled with good ones this time rather than nightmares that she had,had earlier in the day when he was doing Farore's Courage Trial for Faron's Water Dragon Scales. He quickly changed into his armor and donned his gear that he usually wore while sitting on a log nearby Hylia at the campfire as he looked up and sensed Impa nearby while he began to look through his spellbook for a certain spell that he would need to get to Faron's domain with Hylia tomorrow.

"Impa I know your around come eat some of my baked chicken it will give you some of your energy back even you need to rest your only mortal." Link stated softly knowing she could hear him.

Impa jumped from tree branch to branch before quickly and quietly landing near Link and Hylia. She glanced at Link and then at the chicken. "I suppose you are right. I will need all of my strength to protect Her Grace." She looked over at Hylia and then glanced at the chicken again before picking it up.

She then sat down cross-legged on a log, beginning to eat the meal of baked chicken that Link had prepared for her. "Hmm…Her Grace was indeed correct. Your cooking is quite delicious." She smirked a little before taking another bite of the chicken.

Link chuckled a bit as he raised an eyebrow at a page but shook his head not finding his spell he needed for the next day. It was a rather large book so he needed to find it quickly so that he wouldnt have to dump his gear near Faron's entrance. He knew that Faron would have some sort of test most likely no matter if Hylia was with her or not, Faron was known for being troublesome to hylians.

"The secret is in the batter. Family recipe pretty much... Now where is that damn spell I saw years ago.." Link mused as he continued looking at the book of spells his family kept throughout the generations.

Link's thoughts kept going back to Hylia in her bikini as a slight blush formed on his face he had hoped to Naryu that she does not mumble in her sleep or else he'd be in for a long night with Impa. Knowing the Sheikah she would probably unmercifully tease him. He was surprised he hadn't teased him about his ring on Hylia's left ring finger.

Impa nodded before finishing off her chicken and setting the plate down near Link and Hylia's. She then glanced over at Link. "If I may ask, what spell are you looking for? I don't mean to intrude, but I am a little curious." She raised an eyebrow as she awaited an answer.

Hylia stirred in her sleeping bag a bit, but did not wake. A smile was still present on her soft, pink lips. She seemed to sigh contently before softly beginning to mumble a little. "Mmm….Link…That feels good..~" The expression on her face turned from a smile to that of bliss and happiness.

Impa's ears twitched and she chuckled softly. "Well, it seems Her Grace is having a good dream tonight instead of her usual nightmares." She crossed her arms and smiled slightly.

"Goddesses kill me now please..." Link mumbled to himself as he facepalmed his head before being knocked over with a red bruise on his head from the iron plating that was in his glove from his gauntlet and cursed himself "Oww... that hurt"

Link got up on the log again ignoring the now painful headache from slapping himself in the forehead as he continued to look through the book of spells.

"I'm looking for a spell that will allow my clothes to stay dry underwater so that I can carry my gear with me. I have alot of valuable items in here that I _need_ to have just in case." Link explained forcing the word need with great importance.

Impa laughed softly. "Careful, Hero, you don't want to hurt yourself with your own armor." She smirked. "Ah, that spell does sound quite useful. I wish you luck in finding it in that large spell book of yours." She glanced back at Hylia.

"I overheard you and Hylia talking about the trials that you would have to pass in order to become her mate… I pray to the goddesses that you will be able to pass them. I have never been able to make Her Grace smile like you do. You truly do bring her happiness and fill the emptiness that was in her heart.."

Hylia suddenly moaned softly in her sleep, still having a look of bliss on her pale face. "Yes…take me, Link…I want to be yours…and yours alone..." She sighed contently, her smile widening.

Impa slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her chuckling. She couldn't believe that Hylia was dreaming about…THAT. She felt happy that Hylia had fallen love, but the dream she was having was just priceless. She then removed her hand from her mouth when her chuckling sub-sided.

"Something tells me that it is best that we do not tell Her Grace about her mumbling. It would greatly embarrass her." She held back another chuckle as she glanced over at Link, a smirk plastered on her tan face.

"If you even make a small comment Impa I will do evil things that even Demise would wince at." Link warned the Sheikah warrior with a massive blush on his pale skin the made some of his hair strawberry blonde along with pink ears that made him look like a lightly-colored tomato.

Link found the page he was looking for as he grin in victory. He memorized the inchantation for it incase Hylia would need it as well though he had a theory she knew every if not, most spell known to mortal kind.

"I will eventually have to tell her once every is said and done after the war and the trials though." Link mused outloud as he looked over at Hylia with a blissful look on her face as he smiled. "If only I could take a picture or something for this memory in the future. It would be a story if we would have children."

Impa snickered. "Fine, fine and by the way…You look like a tomato." She slapped her hand over her mouth again to contain more chuckling and nearly fell off the log she was sitting on. She then glanced over at Hylia and took a few deep breaths to calm down before looking back at Link.

"If you were an artist, you could draw it. I, myself, am not a very good artist, but the expression on Her Grace's face is one of pure joy and beauty…One that truly deserves to be remembered for eternity…"

Hylia stirred a little again, but still remained sleeping and sighed contently once more. "That…was amazing Link…Mm… I love you too…" She giggled softly in her sleep.

Link facepalmed once again as he shook his head at Hylia as his face,hair and ears went redder than a heart container at what Hylia was saying. "Impa kill me now." Link moaned to the Sheikah.

Impa shook her head. "Link, you know I won't do that. It would break Her Grace's heart and she would be furious with me for who knows how long. You need to man up a little…No offence." She looked at Hylia and then back at Link.

"Yes that is true course I'm not the only one who needs to man up. Well.. grow up and stop acting like a spoiled five year old brat who doesn't get want he wants. I am sure you know who I am talking about Impa." Link stated seriously as he looked over at Hylia and stroked her pale cheek softly as not to disturb her sleep.

Link chuckled softly at the goddess as he used his thumb to stroke her fair,pale skin. she was all in the word perfect to him.

"Shes so beautiful. I hope Demise did not do anything unhonorable to her in the past." Link inquired softly to himself outloud.

"Yes you are right. I bid you a good night Lady Impa." Link stated as he rolled up his sleeping bag like a pillow and placed it at a nearby tree before laying his head on it and falling asleep under the tree.

Impa smirked and then turned away before looking back at Link. "Goodnight, Hero.." She then swiftly jumped into a tree and sat on one of the tree branches, overlooking the camp to watch over Link and Hylia like she promised.


End file.
